


Whore Queen of the Dark Side

by NidoranDuran



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Corruption, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Incest, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Finding out he has children, Darth Vader sets a plan in motion to turn his daughter into a seductress for the dark side, using her charms and wiles to further his goals and corrupt others, with an ultimate intent of turning her brother and forging a new rule in the empire, a Skywalker dynasty. Commission for A Raving Loony.





	1. Chapter 1

Leia Organa didn't do well in darkness. In 'the dark', she was fine; dimly lit ship decks, a bedroom with only the faintest of light filtering in, moving by starlight... These things were easy enough for Leia to handle herself in; she wasn't afraid of the dark. But darkness was trickier. Isolation, quiet, stillness, the creeping depths of unknown and confusion all around her, the utter deprivation of all sources of light. That was torture, which was why she had been locked into a cell that blocked out all external light, but her imperial captors would have been merciful to only leave her sitting in the darkness to wait out her punishment.

No, that would have been too simple. Leia was given worse; she was denied by the unidirectional understanding of her location that was being on the ground. If her feet were steady on the surface, she at least had a handle on that much, and could keep low to the ground, close to it and 'safer' from the unknown and the darkness. But even then, she wasn't simply being held upright; Leia knew that the empire was cruel, but the princess had found herself subjected to something much worse: depravity.

An airborne droid buzzed overhead, and she was suspended from it through a series of ropes that attached to her body in ways that were not the usual means of holding a prisoner, but entirely sexual. She had been stripped naked, and the ropes that kept her suspended were arranged specifically to keep her in a very sexual pose, facing upward with her head leaned back only as much as the rope reaching around the back of her neck would let her, while her legs were bent back and her arms were bound to her wrists, all in a way that had forced her legs open. More rope dug into her ass, but the primary supports were at her back, digging into the small of it and with extra attention applied to her breasts in not only pushing down against them, but in ensuring even the slightest friction was sure to leave her sensitive nipples experiencing a hardcore case of rope burn.

But even that was not where it ended. The droid had been fixed with a pair of dildos that fucked her mouth and her pussy in mechanically precise tandem, silencing her voice and leaving her with one final little thing she couldn't do on top of leaving her drooling all over her own face, all while the one in her pussy brute forced its way into subjecting her body to sensations that she wanted nothing more than to reject. But it had been hours of this, and her mind was becoming frayed and tired from this all. She couldn't see, speak, breathe properly, or even feel her feet on the ground, leaving her senses deprived and her mind softening. To what end? She had no idea, having never heard of this kind of sexual torture from the empire before, and that left her very confused, unsure what this could possibly be building toward.

What was impossible to avoid were the orgasms. The thick dildo that violated her had kept moving along with its unrelenting pace, and her sensitive pussy had no hope of enduring that sort of torture as each successive orgasm hit her harder than the last. She had been reticent to moan in the beginning, feeling like it was some kind of concession, but certain she wasn't being watched--who could have seen through the darkness-she couldn't keep herself from it for long, shivering as she moaned and got fucked by the droid to repeated, intense climaxes that she wished she could fight against, but was completely powerless to stop.

At some point, a door opened, and light filled into the room. How long had it been? Maybe hours. Maybe days. Who could tell anymore? Leia was a shuddering mess, her thighs soaked and a puddle of her sticky fuck juices down on the floor below her. The light was relief, but it was also embarrassment; as it cast her body into visibility once more and left her throbbing with shame at knowing that her visitors were able to see all of this happen. It wasn't a proud moment in her life, but then, what about this was?

"I hope you have used your time to think well," wheezed the hissing, deep voice that she knew all too well. All the lights in the room turned on at once, and after being deprived light for so long her eyes burned at the brightness, making her wince and hiss as the door slid shut again. "It is only the two of us in here, and nobody is listening, so perhaps we can talk candidly, now that you have had time to think about our terms."

Terms? Were there terms? Leia wasn't sure if she was being messed with or if she'd been fucked stupid enough to forget what offer had been made to her. It was all lost in everything being done to her, and she didn't even know how to mentally guard against any of it. All she knew for certain was that she had been in a private cruiser with her closest aides when imperial TIE fighters swarmed her and 'escorted' her back to the Death Star, where she was promptly arrested on sedition charges and brought to this room, stripped, and then violated by a robot.

Darth Vader's every imposing footstep rang out like a brutal drum beat against the floor, at least to the confused and spinning mind of Leia. He walked up to her, pressing some buttons on the droid and making it pull the dildos from her holes. Leia gasped for air, head tossing back as pent up drool spilled down her face in big, gooey strands. She coughed and spat some more up, shivering as she hung suspended still, whining and delirious.

The first words that Leia were able to muster to her captor were a cool, defiant, "Fuck you," before she coughed up more drool that inevitably only got onto her face in the process. Humiliation was all that seemed to await Leia, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. "You have kidnapped a diplomat and subjected her to..." She trailed off into heavy breaths, her mind steadily coming back into focus and sharpness, but acknowledging what was being done to her did her absolutely no favours. But what else could she do if not fight back. "This is not--"

"Be quiet," Darth Vader hissed. "I am not here to listen you prattle on with your lies; I know that you are part of the rebels, and I seized your ship on that determination, because it is time to deal with you. Be thankful that this is my move, and not the Emperor's move, because he would not be as kind in his offer as what I am giving you. But I have come to realize something about you, and it bears a different, more drastic approach than what I previously considered for you."

"The only offer I want to hear is the apology that will be given to me and the people of Alderaan over your unlawful capturing of their princess. My father will--"

"I am your father," he said harshly, interrupting her. "Senator Bail Organa is your adoptive father, but I am by birth your father, which means you carry with you the potential to use the Force. So I am going to make you an offer, Leia, and you will not say not to it. You are going to join me, take your rightful place at your father's side and become the most potent weapon that the dark side has ever had. If you say no, then I will simply give you more 'encouragement' and ask you again."

"My father?" Leia scoffed. "That's not true. That's impossible." She wasn't giving Darth Vader the delight of foaming anger or aggression, even though by all rights she should have been furious in light of everything being done to her. And on the inside, she was, but she knew she needed to keep herself a little better composed on the outside for the sake of better fighting against all that was being done to her. "I'm not going to listen to these lies, or to your offer, Darth Vader. I won't be turned into a spy for your empire."

"It is a shame that you will not see reason yet, but I know that in time, you will agree." Darth Vader stepped up closer. "You will accept that you are my daughter, but you will be more than that to me, too." One hand reached for Lei's hair while the other pressed a button on his suit, opening a hatch along his groin region. The space opened up and lifted away, and about sprung a massive, throbbing cock that swatted down against Leia's cheek. "You've grown up to be very beautiful, Leia. Just like your mother was, and I will have you as my lover and my apprentice at once."

"If I were your daughter, then wanting me would make you an even greater monster than I thought you were." Leia was steely and firm; Darth Vader knew her answer, and she knew that she was helpless to do anything but take what he was about to do to her, but that didn't mean she had to take it lying down, didn't mean she had to just take it lying down. Leia was going to meet him with fire and a refusal to be his toy, no matter what. It was all she could do in this situation. "A pervert on top of everything else."

"Remember that when you beg me for my cock constantly." Darth Vader was cold in his response, not having expected her to give in so easily, but that was fine; his plans had time to wait and to grow, and he could spend however long he needed to spend breaking his daughter in and bringing her around to understand. Because in time, she most definitely would. "Or did I forget to mention that you will also be turned into an insatiable whore in the process? Because you will be killing for the empire as much as you will be getting fucked for it."

Leia didn't have a chance to answer before Darth Vader plunged his cock into her mouth, in no way gentle or patient in his approach either, which was to be expected. Leia choked on the massive cock shunting its way down her throat, her entire body shaking as she remained hung upside-down, which meant that in the process, his plump ball sac--the balls that he claimed she had been seeded with--pushed up against her drool-soaked face, adding just another thin layer of humiliation to everything else being done to her, as if it weren't all degrading enough.

"You will learn your rightful place by my side," Darth Vader bellowed, his voice coming down hard on the word 'will'. He was not going to let this opportunity pass him by; discovering he had children had changed things in his plans. He had a daughter, and somewhere out there a son, too. A son she would find. They would be with him again, the children that he thought he had lost, the children that the emperor had told him were gone. He had been lied to, and now he was going to make that right, turn them to the dark side and have them rebel against Palpatine. He and his family would rule the galaxy themselves, but to do that, he needed to first turn Leia, to have her be the linchpin of all his plans and schemes.

Although he did love Leia, he was still a man twisted by the dark side, by years of evil and cruelty, and as his hips wound up to thrust back and forth into the wet heat of Leia's mouth and the tightness of her throat, he showed off that he was still in every way a cruel man, seeking to break her mind so utterly that she could be rebuilt up into something like him, something that was well suited for the future at hand. His cock was going to achieve that for him, he decided, sexually twisting Leia into something blank and knowing only lust, so that he could have his daughter as his lover, his replacement for Padme. It would all come together for him, he was sure of it.

Removed from understanding of the situation and not even sure any of what was happening was true, Leia knew she was nonetheless completely helpless as she dangled there, the ropes that suspended her shaking a little as she was rocked back and forth from the force of the thrusts down her throat. The heavy balls slapping against her features weren't very dignified, but neither was all the gagging she did as his cock stretched her throat out, pushed her well past her limits. Her body was not a sexually experienced one, and Darth Vader's swollen cock pushed her far past what she had known before, and even past the dildo spitroasting she'd been subjected to for hours. Her throat wasn't penetrated as deeply or by something as girthy as the cock claiming her now.

Spit bubbled up around the rim of her lips as Vader's cock hammered away at her face. Drool was the least of her problems now, and she didn't even think anymore about the fact that she was being so deeply disrespected and shamed; she just wished for an end to it. To this bondage and suspension, to the madman who was fucking her mouth and talking about being her father. None of it made any sense to Leia, but what could she do to make sense of the world? She remained hanging in place, gargling on Darth Vader's cock, a captive who was as helpless as could be, held in place by a droid whose constant threat of once more fucking her lingered, leaving her with a grim reminder that there was no safety.

"The sooner you give in, the sooner we can begin your training." Darth Vader was going to keep putting out as many little bits of 'help'. It was good advice, in his mind; he wanted to give Leia the quickest way in possible. The hand on supporting the back of her head reached up for the machine, and he pressed a button to force the dildo back into her pussy, listening to her gasp and moan around his cock as the penetration hit her again. "Because if I cannot break you, I will leave my men to do it, and I can promise that you will not enjoy that."

Leia was resolute in the idea that she was going to get out of this, that she wouldn't have to give in. She didn't know how yet, but there was going to be a way. There always was. She held herself steady, even as her toes curled in delight at the feeling of rough, rapid penetration again. The dildo fucked her faster now, hammering away in time with Darth Vader's vicious thrusts down her throat, and the most sickening part of this all to her was how good it felt. It was an utterly non-negotiable element of this hell, something she found herself unable to get away from, but that was the horrible nature of what was being done to her, she supposed. Orgasm after orgasm built up a degrading reminder to her long after she left this place of what had been done to her.

The moans vibrated up through Darth Vader's cock, which remained lodged deep in her throat, making her choke and sputter as she continued to prove utterly incapable of getting used to the massive intrusion forcing past her gag reflex. Not that he expected her to. "My body is mostly burned, but this part of me remained intact, and now I know why; so that I could one day break you down and help you bring our family back together. It must be the will of the force." In his depravity, Darth Vader was spinning a tale of 'reason' all his own, connecting the dots in what he believed was a guarantee of what he was doing being the proper course, driven by the certainty that the force was on his side. "Which is not to be fought against, Leia, so give in now. Accept that this is what is right."

Not that Leia could have responded constructively with her throat full of cock, but Darth Vader could sense the emotions in her; still fire and defiance, which he read was stubbornness. There was no hope for her in this situation, no way out for Leia as she remained his captive, and would not be let go of until he knew he was sending her back 'right'. This was his mission in life now, and nothing was going to slow him as he fucked his daughter's mouth relentlessly, putting her through the absolute worst he could muster in the name of breaking her will down.

Leia wasn't going to, though. She told herself that again and again, stubborn as she remained a choking mess being violated and ravaged but not actually giving him an inch. Darth Vader had no power over her, she told herself, thinking it as hard as she could even as she was spitroasted by the man and the machine he ordered, even as she felt her body twisting in the building, throbbing sensation of another orgasm fast approaching. Her body twisted and a whine rumbled hotly in her throat, her head throbbing as she tried her best to fight off the inevitable and unceremoniously depraved release, but she couldn't help herself, twisting hotter and harder as she gargled on Darth Vader's cock and was left to wallow in her own shameful, debauched state.

The orgasm that washed over Leia was a powerful one, her spine arching and her pussy gushing as she came, hips bucking against the frustrating heat in her loins and against the hammering dildo arm of the droid that just kept hammering away at her, fucking her even through her depraved peak. It was humiliation of the highest degree to be forced to cum in front of Darth Vader, but that was only because she hadn't yet taken his cum. That came seconds later though, trouncing all the shame she'd felt moments earlier as the black-clad moan let out a breathy grunt, pulling his cock quickly back and blowing a massive load of cum all over Leia's face. A thick, gooey facial was not going to give her any more dignified an appearance as he left something on her face even more degrading than his ball sac.

"I can sense that you have not come to understand your position," Darth Vader said, a hint of regret in the back of his voice. His hands seized her hair, holding onto her still. "Leia, you are holding back the only chance we have of reuniting our family, but still you refuse to listen to me. Do you realize what drastic lengths I will need to go to to make you comply?"

"You can do whatever you want." Her voice was tinted with the shudder and whine of a woman getting railed past her orgasm, over-sensitive and overstimulated. But she was firm in this. Firmer than ever now, refusing to bend to Darth Vader for any reason. The harder he wanted it, the more she pushed back, convinced she could endure the sexual torture that he was inflicting upon her, no matter how long he went at it. "I will not betray my people, or my real father. So what next, then? You're going to fuck me, and see if that changes my mind?" She was surprised she could even muster this much heat after all the time she'd spent getting violated by the droid. But his presence had filled her with a newfound surge of energy, and emboldened, she was setting tighter into her ways.

"Oh no, my sweet daughter." Darth Vader once more turned the arm off, and as he circled around her, he brought his fingers down onto her sopping wet pussy. The entire area was covered in her sticky juices. He pressed against her slit with his fingers and listened for the hiss of frustration that followed, delighted to know that she was as agonizingly sensitive as she seemed. "I will not touch your sweet pussy until the moment when you are finally mine. Only then, when you offer it to me and admit that I am your father and your master, will I claim you. A father and daughter's first fuck must be an important moment, not one ruined by your stubbornness."

"You're insane!" she spat, and then did some quite literal spiting as her mouth welled up with saliva. She couldn't even face him in her position, her head hanging low and leaving all the blood rushing to it, but the fierce, steadfast rebellion in her voice was powerful enough to carry even if she wouldn't meet his eyes. Nothing would stop her from fighting against Darth Vader, and she wanted him to know it.

"I am the only sane person on this entire star ship!" he snarled in return. He reached furiously for her hair, pulling sharply on it to tug her head even further back. "You can accept the kindness of my offer, or you can accept the unkindness of those I will use to see my own daughter broken down into a craven, begging whore who can not go five minutes with a cock stuffed inside of her! You are not escaping this fate, and I will see you give in to it completely, no matter the emotional cost of what I will have to order done to you." He slapped her across the face, and with all the metal behind it, the harsh strike of the leather-clad hand carried more weight to it than any other slap she'd ever taken, leaving her face very sore.

Darth Vader decided it was time to take more drastic measures, pressing the buttons on the droid again to once more make it spitroast his daughter, not pleased about what he would have to do, but there was no cost too high to pay for what he sought to accomplish, and he would give everything for it. "You will be the princess of the entire galaxy when finally you accept your fate. The whore queen of the dark side." He pressed a button to put his cock away, then turned the droid to follow mode, and had it escort him out of the room.

Dangling from the ropes, naked, her face covered in cum, her mouth and her pussy both hammered by the dildos, Leia was trotted out into the hall like a trophy, paraded behind Darth Vader, and there was nothing subtle about it. The degradation was clear to see, and Leia could tell that men were stopping to stare at her, that they couldn't take their eyes off the princess of Alderaan as she was used so vulgarly by the machine, the cum on her face a sign that Darth Vader had just fucked her mouth, and it seemed like there was more yet to come. But perhaps the worst part of it all wasn't her naked and used body being seen, but the trickle of nectar that left a trail of her sticky cunt juices following after her as she was fucked by the toy without end.

Leia burned with fire now, angrier than ever before. Her ears picked up muttered mentions, words and remarks half-understood but charged with sexual context and delight; these men were all too happy to see the princess suspended and paraded like a sexual toy through the halls. But her mind wasn't the only thing that burned; her body ached with a need and pleasure that reality and the bitter truth of her state couldn't stop. Her nerves listened to nothing but the delight of being fucked, and she hated herself for it, hated her body for being reduced to something so primal and base as the idea that being 'used' was what she wanted, even as she felt every understanding of pleasure being shattered. There was no good way for this to end, she was sure of it.

Darth Vader spent a good twenty minutes parading Princess Leia Organa through the halls until finally he reached his destination, having taken a route meant to maximize the agonizing time she spent there. During the trip she'd came thrice, thankful that the dildo was now in her throat to muffle her moans and keep anyone from hearing her pleasured cries. There was no easy way to endure that kind of humiliation.

But now, finally, they came to a stop. "The barracks," Darth Vader wheezed. "Men, you I keep my promises. The princess has not yet agreed to break and turn into a spy for the empire, so the only reasonable option I have left is to offer her to you. You will fuck her however you like under my supervision until I tell you to stop. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" called the room full of men. Many of them; she couldn't count them all, but the overlapping force of their voices was terrifying in its volume and its multiplicity. There were not a scant few soldiers that she was being given herself to, but seemingly an entire battalion.

The droid released Leia, and she hit the floor hard, her head slamming against the metal and making her wince as hands seized her and began to tear at the ropes that kept her bound. Only then, as her dizzy head spun and she felt the countless hands on her body, did Leia realize that there was a chance she was not getting out of here.


	2. Barracks Brutality

Leia's head had not yet stopped spinning before a dick shoved its way into her mouth, a hand on the back of her head pulling her in her blurred vision was granted a forward facing view of just flesh. She didn't even know that she was upright until her ankles dragged against the floor as someone else spread her legs open and got in between them, roughly groping at her breast as he guided his cock into her pussy, leaving her once more full at both ends, but no longer sure where those ends were or where she even was. It took Leia a moment to gather her senses again and come to realize that she was sitting on the floor, halfway upright and getting fucked in the mouth and pussy. To remember that she was in the middle of a barracks and being tossed to the storm troopers like steak to hounds 

The ropes had been pulled and torn off of her body, but her wrists remained bound behind her back, keeping her helpless as vulnerable as the soldiers fucked her holes. Her sense of hearing began to return to Leia and she could hear the remarks, the buzzing excitement and cruelty of men just giddy at the prospect of fucking the princess and breaking her on Vader's orders, remarking on the gift that the imposing leader had given them in the form of a tied up diplomat to ruin. It did little favours to any hope that Leia had of coming out of here with dignity intact, as the word “whore” was applied to her so many times in quick succession that it almost began to lose its meaning in the dizzy heat of the moment.

“You're going to love the taste of cock by the time we're done with you,” snarled the man taking her mouth, as he thrust feverishly forward, making her choke and sputter on the thick penetration shoving its way down her gullet, making her choke and twist in panic. Leia squirmed and struggled against it, but the hand on the back of her head kept her in place and helpless as she was forced further down the cock, her throat spasming in raw panic amid the swell of sensation far worse than she was prepared for. All Leia could do was endure the rough back and forth of her head being dragged along to meet the thrusts of the thick cock pounding away down her throat with the brutal excitement only an imperial soldier was cruel enough to provide.

Vader wasn't anywhere to be found, at least within Leia's limited ability to see anything, which left her wondering what the endgame for this was; she didn't understand how being fucked by all these soldiers was going to make her any more likely to take him up on his offer, but then, she couldn't ever imagine being so twisted as to understand the insane mind of a monster like him. Whatever he was playing at, she told herself with steely, stubborn intent that she wasn't going to give in to it. She was going to find a way through this no matter what she had to do or endure.

But the pressure was on and it was intense upon her as the soldiers kept thrusting, kept hammering away at her holes, the princess choking on the cock down her throat while the one inside of her pussy picked up the work of the droid from earlier and the dildo it had been fucking her with, but there was no comparing a toy to the real thing; it felt warmer, realer, much more 'satisfying' for as much as she really wanted no satisfaction from it, no matter how much her overloaded, pleasure wracked body insisted otherwise. Too many orgasms had left her reeling, feeling too sensitive for her own good, and now that her slick pussy could feel the genuine article stretching her out a newfound pleasure tore through her that she wanted nothing to do with.

As much as she wished they didn't, moans surged up from her lips, muffled by the cock down her throat but ringing out with such firmness through her chest that the vibrations were undeniable. “You like our cocks that much, princess?” asked the soldier fucking her, laughing and grabbing at her tits harder as he taunted her, his thrusts into her dripping snatch getting harder and faster as he took the opportunity presented to him in stride. Leia received no mercy and no dignity in the way he treated her, and that was exactly how he liked it.

The rough, tandem claiming of both her holes with real cocks was so much worse than what she had been subjected to before, but quantifying the kind of 'worse' was difficult as Leia's frayed and confused mind felt like it was three steps behind everything, and with the struggle to breathe that came from being sloppily facefucked into a drooling mess, she was liable to slip back a fourth before this was all done. She couldn't think in any constructive or meaningful way, too confused to piece together sensible thoughts or understand what was happening, but that seemed fine for everyone but her; the soldiers didn't need her to think. In fact, they were probably happier if she didn't.

Pressure built up within Leia to a degree that she had no hope of enduring, and with a needy howl she felt herself torn up by the sudden rush of an orgasm ripping through her, leaving her to twist and shout in surprise, bucking back and forth as her orgasm took her, the shame building as her greedy pussy clamped down around the cock hammering away at it. More laughter followed. “Want me to cum inside you that bad?” the soldier asked, slamming balls deep into her pussy and blowing a big, gooey load that only made Leia moan louder and harder, almost convulsing against the shuddering pleasure forcing its way through her as she was creampied.

Seconds later, cum was pumping down her throat without warning as she was pulled in harshly and a cock was hilted down her throat. Cum was shot directly down into her stomach as he pulled her in tight, tugging on her hair and forcing her nose right up against his pelvis, even rubbing up against it as he staked his vulgar claim upon her, taunting her for a moment before he drew back and rubbed his slimy, spit-soaked cock directly on her face. “Your days of being anything but an Empire fuckslut are over.”

Leia didn't have time to even suck down a few very needed breaths before hands seized her, pulled her up to her feet where she stumbled around. She hadn't actually stepped foot on anything for hours now and with her head spinning and her legs trembling she couldn't stand upright, but that seemed fine by the soldiers, who pulled her up and sandwiched her between their bodies, in the process sliding right into her ass and pussy at the same time, double stuffing her in a different way that she was even less prepared for than the spitroasting that she'd been taking in various forms for hours.

Having her ass forced open by a big dick shoving its way inside without much care in the world for anything but her punishment was enough to leave Leia screaming, head thrown back as the cocks filled her at once, hands holding tightly onto her body and keeping her in place as the two soldiers began to thrust, pounding brutally forward with nothing in mind but the absolute ravaging of her holes in vulgar tandem. There was nothing she could do to control herself or hold back the pressure suddenly burning up from within her, as the intense, searing double penetration made its mark.

“I can't wait to look at your face when you feel my cock blow its big load in you,” groaned the guard pounding her pussy, grabbing her hair and forcing her to stare into his eyes, his leery and twisting gaze leaving her with a deep sense of panic and worry amid everything else happening to her. “I wonder if this will be the one that breaks you. I'd love to brag that Princess Leia broke cumming on my cock.”

Too confused and panicked to offer any kind of retort, Leia just limply accepted the brutality and the madness of the situation, knowing she didn't have it in her to do anything else. She was helpless here, driven by the swelling mess of lust and hunger that tore at her from within, left her confused and aching. The only certainty left was, unfortunately, raw pleasure, as her body tingled in excitement. Even the cock hammering into her virgin ass and stretching it open was starting to feel good in ways that Leia wasn't the least bit ready to handle, but the ugly reality of it all was upon her too quickly to bear.

Her body shook between the two soldiers who pounded into her, her legs spread and waving about madly as she felt the pressure wear her down. Yells of things like “Break that bitch!” and “Not so royal anymore are you, pain slut?” only made her even more confused as she tried to piece together the swirling mess of sensations and emotions that clouded her thoughts and kept her head reeling. So little about this made any sense at all, but the parts of her mind that still wanted to understand it only drained her even more, left her weaker and more vulnerable to what was happening as she failed to gather herself well enough to put an end to it.. Not that she would have known how to anyway, with her hands still behind her back and vastly outnumbered by soldiers in all directions, fearsome and intimidating men who would have shut down anything she tried to do. Leia was pretty thoroughly fucked here and more and more, she felt like she just had to accept it.

Another orgasm ripped through her, this one even stronger than the ones before it, and she was starting to really lose control now, her mouth free to howl as her spine arched and the expression of frustrated bliss on her face earned her some taunts that she was too tired to even understand and too loud to hear clearly. Her body burned with need as her orgasm seared away just a little bit more of her mental grasp on the situation, and clenched down tightly enough around the cocks inside of her holes that she was soon treated to the heat of a searing double creampie, cum flooding her ass and her pussy at the same time.

As she was lifted off of the cocks, her holes leaked with spunk, but she didn't get to enjoy the feeling of emptiness for too long as someone pulled her down onto her lap. “Show me how Alderaan gutter sluts ride dick,” he snarled, and slapped her ass.

Moving almost automatically, Leia began to move, whining as she rode the cock, confused as to exactly why she was doing that thing but unable to keep from stopping. Or even to keep from moaning, as her head rolled back and she bounced steadily atop the big dick inside of her, all while the soldiers laughed at her. She didn't feel like her body was her own anymore, slipping out of control and out of enough sense to do anything about it. Acceptance shuddered through her as she writhed, feeling hands along her back as someone untied the knot that kept her wrists bound. Her hands came free, but she didn't get very much freedom before her hands were pulled into the laps of more soldiers, whose cocks she began to stroke, jerking them off in an eager, feverish swell of excitement.

“I shouldn't be doing this,” she said, shaking her head as she finally found enough cogent thought to put together a complaint about this insane situation, but by then it already felt far too late; not only was she riding the lap of one soldier, she was jerking the others off. Jerking them off quickly, too, her hands moving faster than anyone could have expected.

“Don't pretend you don't love this,” snickered another man as he got down on his knees behind her and pushed his cock into her loosened ass hole, making her whine loudly as he penetrated her. Now servicing four men at once, there didn't seem to be any end in sight for the escalation of this insane situation. “You're getting four guys off at once and you seem like you're loving it. Just admit you're a slut and it'll all be a lot more fun for all of us.”

Leia shivered as she kept moving, the pace of her grinding hips even taking a change of course so that she could steady her fucking to meet both cocks properly. “That's not true,” she said stubbornly, even as she was doing everything they said she was doing and giving in to it all so completely and so utterly that she couldn't even convince herself. Why was she doing this? Why was she giving in to the pleasure? She was a victim of agonizing torture and being treated like a prisoner and a criminal on no charges. But at the same time, nothing could actually slow down her steady rocking, her body starting to give in to the pleasure and embrace something twisted. She couldn't control herself, couldn't deny the bubbling sensations that welled up inside of her.

“Well if she's not going to talk about how much she loves dick I'm going to put her mouth to use some other way.” A hand on the back of her head pulled her down onto the cock of the fifth soldier she was suddenly tending to at once, dizzy and spinning out in surprise and confusion as she found herself dealing with five men who needed attention all at once, greedily pulling her away and demanding her time as they thrust into her holes every which way. Leia was overwhelmed as she had a cock in each hole and one in each hand, all from men demanding attention and pleasure.

There was nothing Leia could do but service their cocks, whining as her head was rocked back and forth, her hips bucking and hands stroking of their own volition. Her body fell into a steady groove as she worked, a feeling of acceptance as she felt herself grow comfortable with what she was doing. There was just no other option, and her mind felt so at home, all of this proving so weirdly comfortable and right to Leia that she couldn't fight against it. Fighting didn't make much sense, didn't seem like a good idea at all compared to just giving in to everything happening to her and letting whatever was to happen happen. If it was supposed to happen, why struggle?

Five cocks was a lot to handle and Leia was finding that out, but the pressure and chaos of it only somehow made it more exciting, fed into a certain kind of twisting, perverted bliss as she worked herself back and forth without hesitation, moaning and slurping and letting herself get completely carried away, the madness she felt proving too electrifying to ignore. Everything that Leia felt was ecstasy, and she couldn't hold back from any of it, moaning and twisting and surrendering herself completely to the madness, knowing she had no other choice. She let them gangbang her as her body swelled in excitement and relished in the almost cathartic freedom of no longer having to fight it. Leia was tired, and her body was ready to just give in to it, accepting the terms and the cruelty, finding pleasure in just letting the madness come as it did and accepting all five cocks at once.

Working the men over like a pro, Leia was easily able to get them off, but the more impressive feeling was the one that consumed her, as she finally let herself enjoy an orgasm brought on by this insanity, and she couldn't believe how good it felt. It helped that she was being fucked by so many cocks all at once, but something within her burst into flame with more excitement than she had ever felt in her whole life, burning pleasure searing away at her with such intensity that she couldn't understand why she had fought against it so hard. The pleasure was intoxicating, and she wanted to get hooked on it.

All at once the cocks erupted, happily feeding cum to the climaxing princess turned fucktoy as spunk flooded into her tight pussy and her stretched out ass, the cock withdrawing from her throat so she could take a triple facial, and as she looked up at the three soldiers blowing their loads all over her face, she smiled at them, spitting out a frustrated and whining, “Cum all over me,” as she accepted the sticky, hot spunk as the reward for her hard work. Leia was out of control now and nothing was going to stop her, let alone slow her down.

“So much cum,” she whined, and as the cocks drew away, Leia took the first real opportunity to use her freed hands for her own purposes in hours. And she used it reaching down between her legs, scooping up some of the cum leaking out of her pussy, and licking it off of her fingers, shuddering as the salty seed mingled with her tart juices to form something absolutely delicious to the frayed and worn down princess.

“Mm, who wants to fuck me next?” she asked, leaning forward and grabbing hold of her ass cheeks, spreading them wide to show off her gaping ass hole. “I want learn more about what having my ass fucked feels like; my pussy has had all the fun today. Why doesn't someone come show me?'

Nobody knew how Leia had flipped all of a sudden, but confident it was because of their cocks, they were happy to jump her again and get right back to work.  
*********************************  
Leia licked her fingers as she lay slumped back against the chest of the man she sat on, who was passed out from sexual exhaustion against the wall. Throughout the room were strewn the sleeping bodies of men who had tried and failed to keep up with the sudden explosion of sexual energy that Leia had been overwhelmed by. She'd been fucked every which way in every hole again and again for hours, draining each and every man's balls, their cum now inside of and all over her body, leaving her feeling full and sticky, a complete mess, but she had never been happier to be one. “Is that all?” she whined, riding the half-hard cock of an unconscious man as she felt herself grow frustrated.

A switch had flipped inside of Leia. Something just accepted this all, gave in to it, but even more than that, it had loved it. Hours of orgasm torture had given way to many more hours of frantic, hungry gangbanging action, and all Leia could think to do was complain about why she wasn't having more fun, why there weren't more men for her to play with. It wasn't even remotely fair.

Finally, the door opened, and Darth Vader walked in alone, looking around and assessing the damage. And oh, what damage there was. “You outlasted an entire barracks,” he noted, walking toward Leia with a steady and patient gait, not in much of a hurry as he soaked in the sight of her path of destruction. All these soldiers fucked into exhaustion, their cocks limp as they lay all over the place. “But you don't seem satisfied yet.”

“I'm not,” Leia admitted, finally pulling off of the limp dick she was riding and crawling forward. She couldn't walk. She didn't have the strength in her legs to. Not after all the fucking she'd been doing, not after how many orgasms had ravaged her body. And yet, she still felt strong, aware, conscious. She had been through dozens of orgasms. Maybe even a hundred. But still, she was awake, hungry for more even. “I need more,” she said, biting her lip and staring at Darth Vader's groin region, remembering the massive cock that had pounded her face so hard. “Mm, they were big, but your cock was absolutely huge. Maybe that's what I need to satisfy me.”

Darth Vader smiled, happily pressing the button to unleash his cock, and he watched as Leia crawled toward him a completely broken and fuck-drunk mess. As expected, his soldiers broke her, fucked her into a state of pure need and sluttiness. He just watched, standing silent save for the hiss of his breathing as he watched Leia grab his thighs and pull herself up to rise to her knees in front of him, grabbing hold of his cock and quickly beginning to lick it all over. Her tongue dragged hungrily along it, and he couldn't hold back the groans. “Are you ready to believe me now? To cooperate?”

“Nngh, fuck my mouth, fa-father,” she whined. “Yes, I am.” She didn't even wait for him to start, pressing forward and taking him into her mouth, sloppily worshiping his massive cock as lusty eyes burned hotly on Darth Vader. Leia wasn't the same woman she was when she had come in here. She was different now, broken and desperate, needy in ways that felt so completely absurd, and all she could think to do was embrace it all. Nothing could feel as good as this. Nothing.

“Then your training can begin,” he said, a heavy hand settling on the back of her head. “After I have shown you what true satisfaction is, at least.”  
***********************************  
With her mind shattered and her will completely gone, Leia was ready to rebuilt from the ground up into a loyal pawn of the Galactic Empire, but Darth Vader had more in mind for his daughter than merely making her a weapon to serve Emperor Palpatine, down to the fact that he trained her not to serve the Empire itself, but to serve him, and to see the Empire as the cause they worked toward. Not that he would let anyone else know about that, keeping his training an intimate secret. He not only indoctrinated her and made her faithful to him, but he taught her in the ways of the Force and its dark side, teaching her to tap into the vast well of potential within her through brutal training.

When Darth Vader was not teaching his daughter to throw lightning or twist minds, he was balls deep inside of her. For hours a night they would fuck, Leia screaming as her father's cock pounded her every which way, and he was able to satisfy her in ways the soldiers all together weren't able to, leaving her to happily collapse each night a shuddering, moaning mess delighted to be leaking with her father's seed from every hole. It helped reinforce her devotion and loyalty toward him, gave her the important reasons she needed to want to give him her all. How could she ever want to be anything now but the most loyal and faithful daughter in the world?

At the core of her training was a simple idea; she would use her beauty, her cunning, and her newly developed powers to serve as an agent of the Empire like no other. A seductress who could pull people from the rebellion, turn them into traitors as well, lure them in with sex and twist their minds however necessary to make them comply. To that end, she was given physical modifications as well, larger breasts and a slightly fuller figure, nothing too unreasonable or extreme, but certainly noticeable by anyone who knew her before. All per the plan, all with Leia's eager consent; why would she not want to look more attractive and turn heads even more?

Before she could be returned to her home, she needed a cover for why she was gone for so many months. The Galactic Empire put Princess Leia on trial for treason, and it was a fake show of a trial in every regard, but not as people would have been expecting. The case laid against her was one riddled with holes and bluffing on intelligence they possessed with wild and demonstrably inaccurate accusations. Leia sat trial and insisted her innocence, and indeed, with how poor the case was, she was found innocent after months of a grand spectacle, made for no other reason than to send her back home with a cleared record and all suspicion dropped so that she could resume her duties with the rebellion with the full trust of her comrades.

The fact that she had been let off the hook was a startling one to all, but even more peculiar was how different she was. Something in her demeanour was off; they marked it up to the months spent in an imperial jail, isolated and left to fear for her life. But something else was strange too; had her breasts grown considerably? Nobody said anything, and any time someone was about to ask Leia, they found their thoughts clouded and their question trailing off into confusion and a quick dismissal of whatever they had been thinking as surely nothing.

After months of practice, Leia had finally been set free to begin serving her father and her Empire, and she would not disappoint.


	3. Dark Reunion

The rebels had come to look to Princess Leia Organa as the luckiest woman in the galaxy. As she stone-facedly stepped into the imperial base through the back door, not a single bit of fear in her stride or her eyes, the rebels who accompanied her believed that after what she had endured, she was simply a woman who no longer knew fear. She didn't talk about what she endured during the months she was held captive and put on trial, but the bruises and exhaustion that followed each and every court appearance hinted toward torture, or something of similar ill intent. Leia had refused to step back from her duties or even really take a break from them. The leaders insisted they did, said that she had to lie low for a while and throw off suspicion, but Leia had insisted it was the opposite; if their kangaroo court couldn't convict her, then they must not have thought she was involved, and that this was the time for her to strike. Mere weeks after returning home and settling in, Leia was once more working alongside the rebellion.

Leia moved like a soldier. She never had before, because in truth she wasn't, but things had changed. Her feet were confident and unwavering, walking without the patience of a politician or the softness of a princess. Nobody was paying enough attention to her to notice the ways that she moved, though, didn't see how she held her blaster more confidently and refused to look back. They just followed her march out of respect for her and her command. She had taken charge of this mission, and she was proving what she could do as she moved confidently along.

"Keep your eyes forward," Leia whispered, marching the rebels right into a trap. She wasn't even particularly quiet about it, happily stepping onward and looking around, feeling an excitement seize her chest. Her heart raced like the others' did, but not in the same way, driven by something a little more fervid and excited. She just marched onward, knowing it would come soon, that she wouldn't have to wait much longer. It was true that Leia no longer knew fear, but it wasn't because she had been hardened as a prisoner. It was because of the raw, harsh training she had received, a compressed crash course in training to use the dark side of the force interspersed with plenty of hot, vulgar depravity for good measure. No, the reason Leia moved without worry was because she knew she was going to be 'caught', knew this was all going to go exactly as planned.

The rebels followed her, keeping to the procedures and the drills they were used to. Careful footsteps tread along silently, guns held at the ready as they looked around. An intercepted communication spoke of this outpost, sparsely guarded and holding some vital resources and logistical systems. If they could knock these systems out and raid those resources, it would give them a little more advantage, and potentially allow them to set up an ambush when it was inevitably looked into and repaired. The opportunities were endless, and nobody seemed to wonder if this could be a trap; for that, they could thank Leia and her 'helpful insistences' this had to be the real deal.

But it was a trap. A shameless, eager trap, designed to help Leia lead a squad of rebels right into the grasp of the enemy. Leia didn't need to have her loyalty tested, but her assets were still of great importance to her father, who wanted her to lead a failed mission she would 'barely' escape from, coming back a hero, but only after serving up several key members of the rebellion up to the empire for assorted reasons. They were walking into a complete setup and had absolutely no idea they were doing it, led into trouble by the princess they thought was returning to them a triumphant hero.

"Just a bit further," Leia called, peeking forward around a corner and giving the signal, motioning with her hands that it was safe to turn around it, but as she rounded the corner, Leia let her gun arm go slack and hang down by her side, smiling as she walked into the waiting arms of a storm trooper ambush, strutting right past two soldiers wielding rifles. As the rebels quickly slipped around the corner too, they found themselves walking into an ambush.

"Drop your weapons and surrender," shouted one of the storm troopers.

"Do it," Leia agreed, turning around slowly only once she was safely behind the troopers. "Surrender at once, and this will be much easier on all of you."

"P-princess Leia, what are you doing?" asked one of the rebels. She didn't even really know or care which one, and the way he seemed appalled by it all really only made it more satisfying.

"I'm doing what I'm supposed to do. What my master wants me to do. Now drop your weapons." Her voice bubbled a little bit with anger as her hand waved, and the men found themselves given just a little bit of mental influence that urged them to all put their weapons down, hands rising as they surrendered, quickly swarmed by storm troopers rushing to cuff and arrest them. "There we go. Now, some of you me be lucky enough to see me again when I come to make an offer, but for now... Soldier, take me to my father." She looked to one of the troopers, not caring who; he took orders from her. They all did now, just as they listened to Darth Vader.

"Of course, Lady Vader." That was what they called her now, until such time as she found her own title to assume. She smiled; it had been weeks since she heard it last, and it warmed her over as she began to follow after the storm trooper, who led her to where her father waited, while others led the confused and stunned rebels off to be interrogated and tortured.  
*********************  
Sitting in wait in the usually empty second officer's quarters in the outpost, Darth Vader could feel Leia's presence calling to him. His daughter's energy, her potential, the raw presence of another force user... Anakin used to know it constantly, used to be so used to force users all around him, but now there were few, and to feel one, especially one he had grown a connection, to, had become a surprisingly strong pull. He sat there, his cock out, rock hard, aching and waiting for her. Weeks of waiting were not easy on Darth Vader, who had been left to wait for her to finally come back to him. After having his sex toy daughter around him for so long, being without was not easy on him, and no mere woman would do. He needed Leia specifically.

Coming around the corner and rushing into his room, Leia gasped, "Father!" as she flung herself into the room, rushing toward him and throwing herself at him, hands thrown around him as she clutched him tightly, whining as his presence ached through her. She had been able to feel him too. "Oh, the past few weeks without you have been madness. I didn't know what it was like to be so pent up, and to not feel your presence I'm not used to it anymore." Sliding down further, she sank to her knees, grasping his cock and whining, "But we're here together now, and before I tend to my duties with the prisoners, I want you."

"I want you too, Leia," he said, reaching a hand to the back of her head. Leia started to jerk his cock off feverishly, and Vader pushed her head toward him. She didn't think twice about licking and kissing up and down the side of his cock, moaning as the taste and the smell got to her. Neither were particularly strong, but they were much missed, the sense of flesh and excitement starting to make her heart race faster as she went at him, as she felt flesh against her kiss, felt the ache and pulsating thrill within her. Both had been too long without this, both had craved relief and indulgence, and as Leia began to slobber all over his cock she showed off just how much she'd craved him.

After being broken and submitting to Darth Vader, Leia had become hooked on his cock. She loved sex in general, sure, and when her father was busy she wasn't ashamed of pulling guards to pound her raw in his place, but there was nothing better than his cock specifically, and the amazing sensation of being claimed, taken, pounded by the strongest, most hung, most intense man she could have ever asked for. And now she had her lips upon it once more, moaning and slurping on the fat cock as she gave it a nice, through treatment with her tongue, covering it up with her spit and desperation as her eyes stared hungrily up at Darth Vader. "Mm, father, have you been holding out for me?"

Darth Vader groaned as her tongue provided him with what he craved. Her tongue was the only satisfaction he really knew anymore. "Yes," he admitted. "I wanted to save it, so I could fuck you harder when you were finally here again. I thought you might want as much of my cum as you could get."

"Ah, and I do, father, I want it all. I want all of your cum on my face, in my mouth, flooding my womb, up my ass..." Leia pulled his cock up and leaned down low to plant sloppy, wet kisses onto his plump balls, which clearly ached with a need that she had to indulge. She wanted so badly to give him the most thorough of treatments, and his balls deserved some love too. So she licked them up and down, gave them plenty of affection before licking her way back up his cock again, whining as aching, brown eyes stared up with sultry need at her. "I want it all."

The changes in Princess Leia had been depraved, brazen, and left her so thoroughly corrupted and crazed that now this had become almost normal for Darth Vader to behold, something he just accepted and looked forward to. There was an aching, shameless thrill in the way she threw herself forward and sucked his cock down, and the greedy, needy ache that overwhelmed her had her so horny that she couldn't help but grab at her pants with her free hand and start to push them down as she felt the bubbling hunger overwhelm her.

A hand grabbed her hair. "Undress," Darth Vader snarled, and pulled her down, forced his cock past her lips and gave a few harsh thrusts to sample her mouth as she whined, her throat prodded with his tip but not penetrated. She started to suck obediently on his cock, knowing her place and her position as she got rid of her boots, then her pants, then finally her panties, left bottomless and aching as she started to rub and her dripping wet slit. As she did so, Darth Vader kept up the pressure on her mouth, harsh as he sought to rekindle his dominance and feel what he had gone too long without, impatiently and wanting her to perform.

When the hand on the back of her head released her Leia pulled back, moaning as she grabbed her jacket next, threw it off, and then pulled away her top, leaving her clad only in a bra that emphasized her new, fuller, rounder, plumper tits, as she grabbed the base of his cock and then pushed her mouth right back down onto it in a show of subservient, aching hunger. Leia knew her place completely. Darth Vader was not just her father, but her master. Her superior, her teacher, the man who broke her and the man who owned her. She was happy to service his cock at all hours however he wanted her to, a broken sex toy with a voracious appetite who was eager to oblige and let him use her body however he willed. She had been made into a fearsome weapon to those who opposed them, ruthless, cunning, using her natural wits and knowledge to harness the dark side and a newfound cruelty, but she was still also a raving, desperate nymphomaniac, who was to be kept well fucked at all times.

But she'd been too long without now, having to keep her appetites at bay while she waited for the opportunity to rejoin him, and now that she had his cock in front of her, she wrapped her lips up tight around his shaft and pushed down. Darth Vader hadn't claimed her throat, seeking to dominate her just fine without it, but the same couldn't be said for how Leia pushed herself forward and drove the cock down her gullet, choking on his cock as her familiar throat had tightened back up again in his absence. It was utterly unacceptable, and Leia sought to remedy that by forcing herself down, fucking her face on her father's massive prick and giving her throat the practice it had been so sorely without. There was no decency here, but there didn't have to be. Leia wasn't about that sort of thing anymore, didn't strive to be anything but a filthy, brazen whore who gave her father exactly what he was owed.

Up and down her head rocked in the eager show of submission and oral hunger that overwhelmed Leia. It all felt so familiar to her now, something she had sorely missed in all her time away, and she was unrepentant in her need to get every second of indulgence she could out of this twisted arrangement. To once more have her father's cock between her lips was a dream, and she wasn't about to wake up from it any time soon as her mouth happily slurped on his cock in wet, noisy service to him. There was nothing she wanted more than to please her master, to give Darth Vader's cock the most though and loving treatment she could muster amid the throbbing of her head and the way that she felt herself nearly spinning out of control amid the delights and glee that she felt there. Something maddening overtook her, something depraved, and as she throated his cock and happily choked all over it, Leia was quick to get a hand down between her legs and fingerfuck herself to the pace of her head's needy motions.

"That's it," he groaned. "That is the cocksucking whore of a daughter I have been waiting for." Darth Vader's hand grabbed the back of Leia's head again, tightening and pushing her even further down, not so much urging her to suck deeper as to not come up as much, plugging her throat and not letting her retreat for air, something that made Leia shiver and panic a little bit as she felt herself definitely in some rough times as a result, but she didn't let that stop her, whining as she moved as guided, air sparse and her head starting to spin as a result, not sure what to make of it all, but she didn't fight or whine, didn't stop what she was doing or grab his thigh to push down against it. Leia showed no signs of anything but pure, eager submission as she sucked his cock even if it was at her own expense. Anything for her master.

Whatever was expected of her, Leia would do. Nothing would break her resolve. At least, the resolve she had been rebuilt with, put through the wringer and broken down so she could be rebuilt stronger and better. Now, Leia was determined in her subservience, galvanized and ready to give herself up to her master's pleasure, caring not for her own well being in the process and giving herself completely up to the madness. It was desperate, it was twisted, and it was everything she wanted it to be, gasping and choking and slurping as she serviced the cock at any speed, pace, and depth. All she wanted was to give him the pleasure he deserved.

"Finish me with your breasts," Darth Vader ordered and pulled his hand from her head, and Leia pressed her scalp up against the firm, leathery glove as she pulled up, desperate for air and sucking down needy gasps as she finally pulled back, drool spilling down her cheeks as she whined, panting heavily even as she moved. Leia reached back and began to undo her bra, tossing it aside and moaning as she grabbed hold of them and leaned forward in the crazed midst of her panic.

Leia parted her tits and pushed forward, pressing them tightly together against his cock, now slick and coated in all of her warm, thick spit, which provided a perfect lubrication for what she was about to do. "Thank you for these amazing, luscious tits, father. I can already tell that men are looking at me differently now; when it comes time to begin seducing them to the dark side, these will be such wonderful assets to help me woo them."

"And to service your master's cock," Darth Vader added, reaching for Leia's hair and tugging on it, unraveling the buns that kept her long brwan hair tightly coiled and out of the way. The long brown locks fell free, a little wavy and curvy in the wake of being done up for so long, but his strong fingers quickly ran through in an attempt to straighten it out before he wrapped the hair around his hand and pulled back, making her wince as she felt the tug on her scalp.

"I've missed the way you hurt me, father," Leia whined, racing her tits faster up and down his cock, whole body starting to bounce as she gave him everything he wanted, desperate for his pleasure and acceptance amid the throbbing heat between her legs. She couldn't tend to it though, as she clutched her plump breasts and kept them moving along his dick, working above all else to bring him to orgasm. "Ah, cum on me, father, please. Paint these perfect double Ds with your cum and enjoy the sex toy for the dark side that your daughter's body has become!"

With a hard groan, Darth Vader's cock twitched, and he pulled even harder on her hair, making her whine as he brought his other hand down across her face in a hard slap, making her yelp in pain as he blew his load. His cock erupted, cum spewing upward and splattering down onto her amazing chest. There was a lot to cover, but Darth Vader was so pent up and frustrated that he didn't need to work very hard to give her what she craved, blasting her tits with spunk and making Leia shiver in delight. "Ah, master," she moaned, biting her lip. "Did you enjoy my body again? It's been so long, and I'm so happy to have brought you to orgasm for the first time in so long."

Darth Vader could have responded with a moment of calm, some tenderness, maybe even some gratefulness, but instead he chose to use his still remaining grip in Leia's hair to drag her up to her feet and them shove her face-down onto the bed. "I want more," he said, his voice booming with a hunger and roughness that was almost almost on Leia's ears as she squealed in delight. He was brutal with her, but masochism was Leia's new lifeblood, and as a hand came down on her taut ass and he grabbed hold of her to position her for a rough pounding, all Leia could think about was how she had almost been completely unable to go without all for this for so long.

She couldn't say as much with her face shoved down into the bed and her speech muffled, but as Vader's cock shunted into her tight cunt she found herself still plenty able to scream in ragged glee as Darth Vader pounded into her, giving her exactly what she wanted with a harshness and intensity that Leia could get behind, howling in delight as she was claimed. Her pussy had been too long without this sort of delight, and she could not have been happier as the hammering thrusts began. She felt herself violated, used, filled, and she loved it, crying out and bucking back, pressing her ass against his lap as she begged for more, loving the way that her father immediately began to pound into her, wasting no time in getting to work with her as the roughness bore down upon her. This was the kind of heart pounding thrill she craved, a powerful and vulgar rush of something that nothing could compare to.

Even if Leia had been a little too long without getting fucked, she didn't offer up much tightness for long, as the fat cock slamming into her loosened her back up again. Her body shivered as the thrusts shook her to her very core, hands reaching forward and clutching at the bed sheets, muffled moans continuing to rise hotly even amid the muffling as her face was held down into the bed, the twisting and tugging on her hair keeping her agonized and so sweetly tended to. As the other hand came with a hard, leathery slap across her ass, Leia found her masochistic streak fed in the best of ways, overwhelmed by the raw brutality and harshness that Darth Vader seemed so eager to subject her to. It was only getting stronger, her aching pussy dripping down onto the floor as the rough fucking made her shiver, made her twist.

"Pathetic. You can't even go a few weeks without getting fucked, it seems. I may have done too good a job in making you the dark side's craven whore." Not that Darth Vader was going to let her sad nature stop him as he kept up the brutal pace of his thrusts, his body slamming forward against hers, metal and leather slapping noisily against flesh as he plundered Leia's twat, going harsher and harder, driven by a speed and intensity that he had been waiting to unleash upon her. Weeks of pent up sexual frustration gave Darth Vader all the power he needed to go all out on his daughter in a way that had her shrieking into the bedding, treating her to the worst he could.

Leia's head was pulled back sharply from the bed, pulled by the hair, and her sweet, ragged screams filled the air as her hands helped push her up and balance herself out. "Fuck me, father! Trash my pussy, ruin me like I need. All that time away from you have me so desperate, and my pussy aches to be abused in the name of the dark side again!" Her hips continued to slam feverishly back as she tried to meet his thrusts, tried to do everything she could to feed into the friction and speed as she let herself get used and violated. There was something so intoxicating about being fucked like this, and even though she was so far removed from the brutality that she was used to, the she felt herself growing immediately cock drunk on the ragged bliss that she needed so badly.

The greedy, hot twat clenching down around Darth Vader's cock was sopping wet, greedy and shameless in its appreciation of this twisted incestuous indulgence. Both of them were overworked and frustrated, and both of them gave in to the pleasure, something that Darth Vader was better about handling and turning into domination than his brutalized daughter, but he was still giving himself in so eagerly, hammering into his daughter without shame. The free, clear moans that Leia let out as she was fucked without her face being shoved into the bed were a potent, twisted bout of encouragement that helped him keep moving.

"Nnngh, I'm a grown woman and now is when I can't get enough of my daddy," Leia whined, biting her lip as she looked over her shoulder. "I should have outgrown this by now, but I guess if I'm daddy's little slut, I'm having a different kind of fun. A more adult kind." Her hips wiggled as a hand came down hard across her ass. Corruption ached, coursed through her veins, gave her a sense of excitement and haughtiness as she continued to get fucked just like she needed. "Mm, and I want all of it before I go in to get to work. I've had to keep pretending to be part of the rebellion for weeks, and they're so boring, father. They don't fuck me in my spare time like your shiny white toys do, and if I started choking one of them for fun they'd probably try to hang me for it. I don't even get to play with my lightsaber."

Darth Vader stopped answering, groaning and shoving her face forward again as he felt him drawing closer and closer to the edge, losing control as he began to take Leia with a renewed harshness and fire, grunting his way to the edge with a suddenness that had Leia screaming into the mattress as she felt what was to come. With a powerful slam forward, Darth Vader buried his cock inside of Leia with one final, powerful stroke that shook her to her very core. Cum gushed forward as his cock throbbed mightily inside of her, setting her off and making her inner walls spasm around his cock, more efficiently milking his orgasm from him as his cum flooded into Leia, filled her up with all of the hot, gooey relief she had been too long without, and her orgasm had her shaking, her whole body losing itself to pleasure and rawness as she let herself become consumed by need and fire, burning up from within.

"Father," she whined as her head was pulled back up. Darth Vader pulled out of her pussy and then let go of her, and she flopped back down onto the bed, lying there a moment before she rolled onto her back and whined, cum leaking out of her sloppy cunt as she stared up at him.

"You can execute the rebels we have no need for," he said cruelly. "You have not been able to kill as much as I would like, and it would be a good way to establish yourself to your other 'targets'."

"Oh, father, thank you so much," Leia moaned, rising up, a bit frazzled and needy as she looked up at him. "But we don't need to go do that yet, do we? I know I'll have to wash up, but I would love to spend more time with you first, father. We have so much catching up to do, don't we?" Licking her lips, Leia fell back onto the bed, kicking up and hooking her hands under her legs, emphasizing her supple rear as she whined, "And you still have a hole you haven't fucked yet."


	4. Reversing her Fortunes

There was an absolute glow to Leia's face as she walked down the hall, fresh off getting fucked by her father and not bothering to hide any of her glee. The soldiers all knew what had happened, but none would dare say anything about it. Even if she wasn't going to force choke them for their judgment, the occasional casual calling upon of the storm troopers to satisfy her needs kept them wanting to remain on her good side. Not that the danger of her lashing out physically was insignificant; Princess Leia had proven herself even more mercurial and temperamental than her father was, meaning there were on some days two ill mannered practitioners of an ancient power who could lash out at them with little fear of reprisal.

After her reunion with her father, Princess Leia had changed into the more comfortable clothes she had been a few weeks removed from being able to wear, the clothes now befitting her role within the Empire; she'd had to hide herself and the new her beneath the usual old clothes, which was a great disservice to her even before getting into the fact that she couldn't flaunt her newly shaped and enticing assets. But striding down the hall looking like the dark side's favorite slut, she was more than happy to be dressed once more like she ought to have been.

A black top cut with a deep cleavage line and a high hem flaunted both her taut core and her ample breasts at the same time, a glorified bra as far as coverage was concerned. Tight leather pants clung to her ass and her legs with a loving, firm level of definition meant to accentuate her body even where it was covered, a trim waist leading down to her tightly hugged hips, which swayed with a confidence and firmness now that she had to fight against when back with the rebellion, after it had become her natural way to walk. The heavy black cloak she carried over her shoulder should have been on, but she knew the storm troopers walking behind her were scoping out her ass, and far be it from her to hide such a lovely backside from anyone. Knee high black boots and elbow-high gloves helped complete the ensemble, the whole thing capped off by the collar she wore around her neck bearing the symbol of the Empire, though on the other side of the invertible collar, the tag showed the symbol of the Sith, hiding her true loyalty between imperial devotion. Finally, she traded out her dual buns for the letting down of her hair, which fell down loose and long, no part of her any longer held back by anything.

“How have the interrogations gone?” she asked, and despite the cocky sway of her hips, Leia was all business as she moved boldly forward, eyes set firmly on getting the job done. Excitement held tight onto her, but she had a good grip on her bearings in the process, knowing she was about to take a big step, but confident she would do better than expected. “Particularly that of Valin Redd.”

“Your decision to lure them into a trap and confuse them worked excellently, Lady Vader,” one of the troopers said. “The shock made several of them very easy to get information out of without the need for drawn out torture methods. But Valin Redd remains steadfast and impenetrable; as you ordered, we held off on torturing anything out of him until you could pay him a visit yourself.”

“Excellent. Redd was never going to break under regular interrogation; he's been trained to hold out against our tactics, and against torture. But not against what I can do.” Her fingers curled slowly into a confident fist as she kept her eyes forward. “Continue to get what you can from them and then ready them for execution; we have no need for a group of sub-par rebels turned to our cause.”

“Understood.” The soldiers stopped at a door. “This is where Redd is being held.”

“Excellent.” Leia threw her cloak on, happy to be feeling it once more, wishing that the aesthetic of the cloak and the completeness that she felt wearing it could somehow be found without covering up her round ass and robbing people of that lovely sight. But her ass would soon enough have plenty to enjoy as she continued steadily onward, stepping into the room and marching in, not saying a single word, knowing that the brute force shock of the mere sight of her would speak for itself. Indeed, she heard the choking gasp of a man who felt the last few shreds of grip he had on reality buckle at the sight of Princess Leia all black leather, exposed skin, and darkness.

Valin Redd was one of the best infiltrators the Rebellion had, a guerrilla warfare specialist who had been plucked from his home planet, where he led a small force in messy, subterfuge-driven warfare against the Empire, before being brought up to do it on a much broader scale. He was one of the best they had, and given anything other than a wide open field could easily work through twenty men by himself. Which was why Leia had organized this trap to lead him specifically into the arms of the 'enemy'. Redd was a human as rugged as they came; tall strong, only ten years older than Leia was but wearing his age much more harshly due to the scars and the tiring weight of everything he'd seen. And now, she was the lucky first target of Leia's special talents.

He'd been strapped for hours in a chair pitched back hard, ready to be tortured at any given moment, but then, the sight of Leia was perhaps its own form of torture. “So you really did betray us,” he said, voice tense and emotionally distant as he stared at her, refusing to give her a level look as he remained in place in the seat. “I had hope this was all a horrible dream or some kind of misunderstanding, but... Why, princess? Of all people, why you?”

“Leave us,” Leia said to the storm troopers standing guard, who respectfully bowed out and called her Lady Vader as they did so. “I am not 'princess' anymore. You heard them; I am Lady Vader now. And I am not the traitor here, Redd. You are the one who rose against the Empire and took the lives of soldiers only doing their jobs. You think yourself a hero, but for the life of me I cannot understand where that would ever come into play.” Strutting forward with a fierce look across her face, Leia drew in closer toward him. “But that is okay; I'm willing to forgive you, if you're willing to make amends for what you have done.”

Valin strained against his bindings, which kept him helpless in his seat, staring at the fallen princess and not knowing what to think. “What did they do to you?” he asked, and received no answer as she stalked in closer, hands reaching for him. “And what do you think you'll be able to torture out of me that they didn't?”

“I never said I was here to torture you,” she purred, caressing Valin's cheek as she stared into his eyes. No, Leia was here for something else. Her training had been very direct and focused in what she was taught to do; her father had not turned her into a sex toy solely so he could enjoy his daughter's body. With her clever wits and her feminine wiles, she had been trained as a seductress, one who could use her body to get what she wanted, whether it was to get in and lower the defenses of a target, or to make someone turn coat. Force powers governing emotion and the mind were something that Anakin had, before his incident, been adept at, and Leia had proven herself even better at being able to twist the mind and unravel someone, adding to the deadliness of her words and her insistences. “I want to help you.”

Hands caressed along Valin's body, and a shiver ran through him as surprise seized him up, made him tighten in knowing worry; something was wrong here, and he knew it. But he felt himself to confused to say anything, head buzzing as Leia leaned in closer, and he could feel his chest tighten. His pupils dilated, eyes slowly trailing down toward her breasts, feeling a rush of arousal seize him and refuse to let go, his pants stirring tighter as the hands reached down lower. “We're going to make an arrangement together,” Leia purred. “And the best part of it is that I won't even be holding anything out.” Leaning in closer, she planted a kiss on his cheek and let her lips trace down to his ear where she spoke with a hot whisper, “I'm going to give you more pleasure than you can handle, and by the time I'm finished, you'll be ready to give in to my demands. No negotiation needed.”

Her very touch brought more arousal burning through him, her voice almost honeyed with a low sultriness that sparked more and more fires within Valin. Leia had laid out her plan perfectly to lure him in and now that she was doing it in practice, it was all working almost too well; months of training had led to this point, and though confident in her abilities, she figured it should have been harder. And yet she could see the bulge of his cock straining against his pants, see him squirming under her touch, which drove her to capitalize more, running her hands down his body to caress the outline of his cock before pulling back and tossing off her cloak.

"What do you think me?" she asked, her voice edged with a suddenly demanding intonation. "Of my body? Tell me now!" She edged her voice her will, pushing forward and staring into his eyes, meeting him as she tried to draw an honest answer from him.

"You're gorgeous," he confessed, groaning and throwing his head back as he realized what he'd said, that he'd given her an inch with that remark, and he promptly shoved his head back, wincing as he felt her in his head. "Argh, stop it!"

"I'm sure you noticed that my breasts are larger now than they used to be. What do you think of them?" Leia leaned over Valin, her deep, ample cleavage shoved into his face as she caressed his cheek, and his eyes slowly opened, unable to keep from staring deep into the valley of her breasts.

"They're amazing," he confessed, hands straining noisily against the leather straps holding them in place as he felt himself compelled to reach out and touch them. They were in too tight to, but the loud sounds that followed made Leia laugh and made Valin ache with shame, a throbbing sense of humiliation hardly doing him any favours as she leaned in to kiss at his cheek some more.

Leia pulled back once again, this time grabbing at his pants and starting to undo them as she cooed, 'There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Of course you find me beautiful; I am. And embracing the dark side has only made me even more so, hasn't it?" She licked her lips, tugging his pants sharply down as her eyes fell in delight onto the strained cock bulge aching now through his underwear, thin enough for her to get a better idea of the hefty cock between his legs that was just begging for her touch. "Mm, I don't think the old me ever could have made a man quite this hard before." Circling quickly around, she got herself in front of him, steadily in place and bent forward over his lap, meeting his eyes and refusing to break them as she worked her twisted, dark magic on him.

Valin could not break his gaze from Leia even as she toyed with him, even as she knew something about the eye contact was giving her not only an insight into his emotions, but also helping her bring him down deeper into the state she sought. It was infuriating to know that he was so easily being played, by the princess no less, but as her hands caressed his cock through his clothes he found himself unable to keep from groaning loudly in vocal approval of what she was doing, regardless of whether or not he welcomed it or not. "Whatever you want, i-it won't work. There's nothing I'll betray the rebellion for."

"Mm, I don't think that's true." Leia shook her head slowly, peeling his underwear off next, and snapping forward, her lips opening and tongue forcing out quickly to drag a lick up his cock before it had seven settled still after swinging upward from its cotton prison. "I think you would trade off every aspiration of being a good man in exchange for this mouth whenever you wanted it. Don't pretend otherwise." Another lick, this one much slower, ran from base to tip, and thanks to the impressive size of Valin's cock, that meant taking her sweet time in getting up there. "Or do; it will be more fun to hear you change your tune that way."

Fighting back the groans rising up from the surface, Valin felt the hot, eager tongue caressing his cock, frustrated by what it could do to him as it twisted and slithered around his cock. She continued to lick, firmer and faster, letting it work all along his shaft, coating it with slick saliva. Leia began to slip her gloves off as she licked, able to bring soft, bare skin down against the cock, caressing it as she took her sweet time with him. Silence held onto Valin tightly, kept him from speaking as he felt too tense and frustrated to be able to spit out another word, held in place by the shock of everything that came with this situation. He didn't know how to handle this, how to deal with Leia's aggressive touching and grabbing, how to make sensed of what was even happening. How had one of the rebellion's best assets turned into a spy for the Empire? This was a problem.

But each drag of Leia's tongue across Valin's cock helped to distract him from that problem. "Such a big cock," she moaned. "Mm, I could get used to worshiping a fat dick like this. You're more impressive than most of the barracks is. And of course, once you agree to give in, you'll be able to enjoy me all the time." She decided to punctuate that sweet offer by shoving forward and taking him right into her mouth, sucking him greedily down. She wasn't too long past sucking her father off, but there was no way to keep Leia satisfied or chained down to any kind of concept of 'enough'. Not anymore. She slurped Valin's cock down deep, keeping her eyes trained on his as she began to service him with an aggressive and dutiful pace.

Hips bucked forward as Valin found himself unable to deny the pleasure that came from her mouth so snug around his cock. The wetness and the heat got to him first, the lips forming a tight seal around his cock as she showed off what her trained mouth could do now. Moans rumbled up through her, vibrations running sweetly through Valin's cock and keeping him groaning loudly in vocal approval even as the frustration bubbled up hotter inside of him. He felt helpless here, felt lost and dazed, unable to think clearly amid the way that he was used and sucked down. And yet her eyes. He couldn't pull away from her eyes. They held his in place, keeping him staring at her and watching her move. He couldn't stop watching, in fact, and the sight of the once sweet princess sucking his cock down so deep had him enthralled.

Leia sank into the sweet, almost trance-like indulgence of sucking a big dick, pride swelling up within her as she sucked him down hotter and harder. She had been waiting months for the chance to finally seduce a man, to show her abilities and that she could do as her father trained her to do. To finally be there, leaned over the lap of a man and turning him to the dark side with her body, was the culmination of many months of hard work and intense training. Leia had been hard at work to make herself the perfect slut, and now, as she loudly sucked Valin off, she felt all that come together for her, pushing down and taking him into her throat, gagging and sucking loudly on the thick dick that she was so happy to lavish with attention. Fucking storm troopers had been one thing, enduring nights upon nights of getting pounded by her father's massive dick until the ecstasy broke her mind all over again were another, but to actually be here, seducing a man who in all ways wanted to be anywhere but here, was a whole new beast.

Squirming in his seat and his bindings, Valin got more vocal, groaning louder and hotter as he felt himself sinking deeper into surrender, into the heat of her mouth so dutifully working at his cock, refusing to slow down the steady advance as he melted deeper and deeper into acceptance. He wished he could fight it, wished he could do something to avoid giving in like this, but the sucking drew on and she simply would not stop, throating his cock with each push forward, treating him not only to the hot embrace of it but also the way it spasmed around the dick forcing its way down. He had never felt anything quite like this before, and the more he endured of Leia's aggressions, the more her words sounded like they were rooted in something sensible.

Gargling on a big dick didn't leave Leia's hands free to do much talking, but she didn't mind that much at all; who needed to talk when all the wet slurping noises she made as she slobbered all over Valin's cock spoke for themselves? Leia was deep now into the raw indulgence of her hungers, the buzz from getting fucked only igniting her further. Too long she'd spent holding her appetites back, and now that they were out she could feel herself burning up with a need to indulge in them that nothing was going to break. In the time she had to stay around she knew she would on nothing short of a rampage, that nothing was going to slow down her mad descent into lewdness once more.

“Fuck!” Valin yelled, frustration overwhelming him as his body betrayed him, as angry at himself as he was bursting with sensation. His cock erupted, all the motions very sudden and intense as he lost himself to the pleasure ripping through him, sending surges of excitement up his spine as he pumped Leia's mouth full of cum, making her yelp and go still as she took it all, eyes widening before slowly lidding to almost completely shut, gaze locked with Valin as she watched him ache for her. His twisting and agony satisfied her greatly, made her shiver with delight as slowly drew back, lips closing up tightly as she evened her head out and then very blatantly gulped his whole load down in two big swallows, mouth opening back up to show him that she had nothing left in her mouth.

"What do you think I'm going to give you?" Valin groaned, feeling weak and dazed as Leia rose up to her feet and dug her thumbs into her pants. "How is this going to make me betray anybody?" She kicked out of her boots to make the process a bit easier.

Leia bit her lip, pushing her pants slowly down, hips wiggling as she slipped her pants down her legs, baring herself to Valin, and he was too weak now to look anywhere but right at her snatch. "By the time I am finished with you, you will be addicted to my pussy, and you will be so desperate for me that you'll scream my name in your dreams." She climbed up onto him, purring as she took his cock in hand and gave him a few strokes. "You will crave me, and you will give anything to have more of me." She pressed her lips into his neck and kissed him all over as she brought her dripping slit down against his throbbing tip. "Even if it means betraying the rebellion."

Valin wanted to fight back, but words failed him. Everything failed him now. He couldn't think clearly enough to mount any argument against her, and with his arms still held in place, there was no way for him to stop her. He was completely disarmed and helpless, the ways in which this wasn't any kind of sensible or expected form of torture helping to confuse him into complete surrender; how could he fight against all of this if he could barely comprehend what this was? And now, as Leia ground against his cock with her pussy and teased him as hard as she could. Lingering sensitivity quivered through him in the wake of his orgasm, which meant that Leia's every touch was like electricity for him.

"Have you ever had pussy so good it makes you betray everything you hold true?" she asked, voice dipping into cruel mockery as she slammed herself very suddenly down onto Valin's dick, catching him by surprise, all part of her playing him like a fiddle. She proceeded to bounce hard and fast down onto his lap, a gasping mess hammering herself onto his cock as she leaned forward, moaning in raw excitement. "Because I've had cock good enough. Lots of cocks, in fact. And by the time the pleasure was done, I was a different woman. I'm going to show you that, Valin. You should be happy; there are worse fates than fucking a beautiful woman until you agree to change sides. You're at least valuable enough t bother with."

Raw groans of pleasure were all that he could offer up in response, thrashing about against his bindings as Leia went in hard. She had left his mind fine when she was sucking his cock, mostly because she had other things to do, but as her hips rocked up and down his cock and she was in so close, she had the proximity and freedom of focus she needed to get to work. Her control over his emotions was not entirely complete; she couldn't control someone's mind long term, but suggestion worked, and a general handle over his emotional state had become something Leia came to understand and be capable of messing with in almost record time. She knew exactly what to do to mess with his mind completely.

Valin knew it, on some level. He didn't know anything at all about the force but he could definitely feel his head being fucked with, his emotions swinging madly out of control as burning lust consumed him. But being aware that he was being pushed into a state of desperate arousal too hot to bear did absolutely nothing to stop him from being lit up by the fact that Leia's tight, slick cunt was wrapped snug around his cock, or that the beautiful princess was riding his cock with a fervor and harshness that really only grew stronger by the minute. She was building up a rapid pace in his lap, riding his cock as hard as she could, and he had no idea what to do about it or how to avoid just giving in completely.

But Leia wasn't going to take no for an answer, as she continued to ride Valin as hard as she could, a gasping wreck slamming herself feverishly down onto him again and again. "Your cock is incredible!" she cried out, her voice so hot and impassioned, something genuine that she twisted just a little bit more to make into something more excited and depraved still seeking to really making him squirm against her touch as everything that Leia did focused in solely on the goal of making Valin give in. Lust kept his mind bogged down with need and frustration that made Leia's words even more incredible to hear. "Nngh, Valin, doesn't my pussy feel amazing when it's wrapped around your big, hard cock?'

"It does." Valin didn't feel like he was even in control of his words anymore. They just happened, drawn out by Leia in response to her every question. He couldn't help it; there was something keeping him honest, keeping him eager, and it should have infuriated him, but he couldn't feel angry. Couldn't even make himself feel angry; it all just got lost in the midst of it all, whisked away as the lust throbbing through him held strong as the only thing that his body was capable of experiencing. All other sensations fell by the wayside, lost to the madness and burning intensity that ruled him, made him writhe and buckle harder under the pressure still.

Leia slammed down one last time onto Valin's cock and came, screaming out in ecstasy as she felt the rush take her. "Give in!" she cried, and was treated to a very sudden and searing rush of heat as Valin came inside of her. His cock erupted, and all the gooey, creamy spunk she felt may not have been a total surrender yet to her cause, but he seemed weaker, more frayed, and as she started to rock again atop his lap, rising up to sit eagerly away from him and let him admire the bounce of her chest in her top, she could see the tiredness in his eyes. "You will be a new spy for the Empire, reporting back information and, when needed, putting your talents to work against the men you serve with. Is that understood?"

She received only noises of struggle in return as Valin tried to fight back, but he couldn't. He was tired and worn down, his body aching as Leia continued to ride his lap relentlessly, bouncing on his cock as hard as she could, and he didn't know how he was even still hard, but it was the least of his problems by now. His rock hard dick throbbed within the greedy embrace of Leia's pussy, refusing to let go of him as she rode him, as his eyes fell onto her breasts heaving, onto her elated face, onto the sway of her hips as she moved with unrelenting, desperate need. He felt himself buckling under the pressure of it all, felt himself completely helpless in the harsh embrace of a woman who simply refused to slow herself down for anything, bouncing harder and faster down onto his cock as she raced toward a hot, needy rush of sensation that eventually he wouldn't be able to hold back from.

"Take all the time you need to come around," Leia moaned. "The longer I get to ride your dick, the happier I'll be. I'm not in any hurry, Valin." Her spine arched back a bit, shoving her chest forward as she made sure her whole body was on vivid display, that she was taunting the rebel with everything she could, making him ache for her with a thirst that could only get stronger and hotter still. Everything Leia did was rooted in wanting to make Valin lose his mind with lust for her, out of control with need and obsession, and she was all too happy to pound out another climax in his lap in the process, squealing and bucking as she made him lose himself too, another shot of hot, gooey spunk pumping into her spasming twat.

Valin couldn't keep going. Three orgasms deep with no signs of stopping, and his body tingled with sensitivity that was in part due to the things being done to his mind to keep him losing himself. Everything he felt was sudden and intense, his cock twitching and his balls tightening as the pleasure burned hotter still through him. Confusion and a throbbing, chaotic swell of disorienting excitement kept Valin from understanding anything happening, but amid his groans, eh heard the voice courting him so sweetly.

"My pussy is worth doing anything for, isn't it?" Leia asked. "Worth betrayal? Worth giving in? Wouldn't you like to give in, Valin? We can fuck constantly, messy, rough poundings in the deepest corners of the rebel base while we plot and scheme. You can have my throat snug around your cock every night as you fall asleep, and every morning you can roll me over and wake me with that big dick slamming into my ass. I'll be your whore, I promise. I just need you to swear your loyalty to us, and come join the side that is worth your talents. Who can reward you for it." She bit her lip, staring pleadingly into his eyes, and on some level Valin knew it was an act, but a wave of her hand made it all so convincing. "Won't you please join the Empire?"

"I'll do it!" he screamed. Amid the way that Leia still bounced on his cock, Valin was just incapable of fighting any longer. He gave in and gave in hard, surrendering to her completely and watching as her face lit up with a twisted smirk. "I'll do it, yes. Anything for you, princess. I-I would die for you!" He threw his head back, breath heavy, cock throbbing, and he found himself driven over the edge into another orgasm yet again, another intense, shuddering release that pumped Leia full of cum, made her howl in elation as she came as well, driven by his hot seed as much as by his claim about dying for her.

"I knew you could do it," she whined, bringing her lips slower down before settling lazily on top of him, panting happily as she teased fingers along his body. "You are going to be a great man, Valin."

"Kiss me," he pleaded.

"Mm, no, not yet." Leia lifted up off of him and straightened herself out, hearing him whimper in the process. He was addicted now, and looking back over his shoulder, Leia caught him staring at her with desperation and heartache. "I have other business I need to attend to before we can continue our lovemaking."

"B-but I said that--"

"And I appreciate it. It is keeping you alive right now. But absence makes the heart grow stronger, and we can discuss terms once you have had some time to calm down and want me a little more." She pulled her pants up and slipped back into her boots, starting at her gloves before throwing a blanket over his lap to give him some warmth and decency. "I will have you moved into my bedchambers for tonight. We will continue our 'talks' once I have dealt with some other matters, but I promise, Valin, that we are not done yet."

But there was a marked lack of passion in her voice now. Her voice was still coy and sultry, but she was almost bored of him now that he had given her what she wanted. She would indeed continue to play with him, sure, but all the interest he held in her had changed; now that he wanted her so badly, she cared more for his attention in spite of what she did to him than about earning his attention. Strutting cold and callous out of the room as she threw her cloak on was an absolute dream come true for Leia; she knew she was leaving behind someone obsessed with her. Someone who could not be without her, who she could weaponize sex against in ways she wouldn't ever dream of doing to her father.

"Wheel him into my room," she ordered the troopers positioned outside. "Once there, uncuff him, bring him some food and drink. But do not let him leave my room. If he asks about me, tell him I have business to attend to."

"And that you will be there as soon as you can?"

"Doubtful. His is not the only cock in this base worth sucking, is it?" She gave a wink to the trooper and strutted off.  
*******************************  
Eight rebels knelt on the floor, disarmed and shackled together, kept in a row with blasters pointed at their heads, not knowing the troopers were under explicit orders not to shoot, as before them stood not Darth Vader, as they would have expected, but Princess Leia herself, adorned in black and staring cruelly at the line of them as she paced back and forth. They weren't given any explanation for why the woman who had led them into this base to begin with now stood on the side of the enemy, but every breath they took felt like their last, so the specifics of Leia's cruelties weren't too strong on their minds.

"Each of you is a traitor to the Galactic Empire," she said, "Guilty of treason, conspiracy, and rebellion. This base is full of lives you planned to end in an explosion that would have knocked out a communications system that this whole planetary system depends on for its survival. Shame on all of you." The smile on her face was broad and elated, not because of what she was saying to these rebels, but because of what she would soon be able to do. "For this callous attempt to threaten lives and disrupt order, the only worthy punishment is death by execution. You will have no 'trial'; each of you has already been found guilty. I will be the judge, the jury, and the executioner of your fates, as empowered by the Emperor himself."

"Princ--" one of the rebels began to say, and in a flash of light and some loud noises, he was stopped dead, silenced by a red lightsaber impaled clean through his chest. Leia moved swiftly, fiercely, and claimed her first target, giving a moment of sobering terror for the rebels to realize just what was happening, and just how deep their princess had fallen to the dark side. Not so they could understand, but just so fearing Leia was certain to be the last thing they ever did.

Swift, dexterous motions brought the lightsaber back from his chest, making a clean swing that took off the heads of two more rebels. Her fourth victim got to scream in agony as his arm was sliced off before she ran him through with her blade. The last four received one-by-one claims through the heart after her theatrics had made their point, leaving eight crumbled, manacled bodies, some not entirely intact, to collapse to the floor.

Leia panted heavily, biting her lip as she stared at the carnage she had sown. Not because it had been physically strenuous to kill eight helpless and bound men, but because of what the violence did to her. The thrill of the kill. She closed her eyes, sucking down needy breaths as she turned her lightsaber off and slipped it back to her belt, feeling a heat wash over her, a twisted elation fueled by sex and violence in tandem. She moved quickly, reaching out to the nearest storm trooper and pulling his mask off, dragging him with her as she pinned herself up to the wall and shoved her lips against his. The confused storm trooper obeyed, for lack of anything else to do.

"Fuck me," Leia snarled. "Fuck me right now!" High on the rush of murder, she couldn't get a cock inside of her fast enough, whining in rough, hoarse excitement as her pants came down and she fumbled at the armor of the trooper who she had dragged into place. Knowing she commanded him and seeing the way she got off on hurting people, he was all too happy to cooperate, to get his dick out and thrust forward, claiming the shrieking princess and beginning to fuck her hard, right up against the wall.

Leia didn't care if it was the time or the place. She had been gone too long, and the only thing better than fucking was fucking after she'd just taken a life. It was wrong, and she knew that it was sign that she had fallen further from grace than anyone could have ever expected, even her own father likely a little unsettled by the monster he'd created, but as she felt the steamy pounding help her work through all the rush and adrenaline that overwhelmed her, she didn't care. There was no 'right' in this universe save for her own will now, and she was going to indulge in whatever she damn well pleased.


	5. Nushami's Side Job

Nushami had trouble telling apart dingy spaceport bar from dingy spaceport bar. If she hadn't committed her contract's details to memory she may not have even been able to remember that she was on the planet Allyuen, with only the very ramshackle frontier feel of the place and the fact that so many people openly carried blatantly illegal weapons marking this as an Outer Rim planet. She'd seen too many places like this for them to feel like anything other than just another run down watering hole. They all bled together eventually, and Nushami had seen so many of them on so many different planets across the galaxy that she'd become almost numb to it.

But it didn't help that Nushami was overdressed for the place. The tall, curvy Twi'lek sat in a sleek black dress as she sipped at her drink, an almost inexcusably watered down glass of Chandrilan Blue '439. She supposed it should have been surprising such a nice drink could be found in a place like this, and been grateful for her luck, but the most vaguely refined part of her wanted to be raise a storm over the utter befouling of such a fine wine. But she held it together, remaining the portrait of elegance as she sat alone, wistful and radiating a certain sense of hopelessness. Her red skin was was marked with black birthmarks that formed elegant designs all over her body, from the protruding lekku in the back of her head down to her toes. In particular, they formed a dense aura around her eyes, which drew attention to the striking purple of her irises. Her tall form balanced curviness and muscle perfectly, looking like a strong woman who had not compromised any shred of conventional beauty while still looking very well kept and fit, with her dress cut to emphasize her ample cleavage as much as her firm, strong legs.

The wistful, too graceful presence of Nushami sitting and sipping at her drink got plenty of attention, none of it particularly savoury, but that was to be expected. It was what she wanted, in fact, as her eyes scanned along the men in the bar. In particular, she paid close attention to one in particular, a strong and somewhat rugged looking Mandalorian who could not hide his smirks toward her. He was the only one whose attention she cared much about, the only reason she was even here. Nushami was a bounty hunter, and he was her mark, a wanted fugitive who a crime lord out of Oricho sector wanted him dead. With him showing interest in her, she felt just about ready to move, but not with haste. She took it slow, finishing her drink in a reasonable time and making sure she had her mental checklist right.

Nushami's memory was photographic, so it was only for the sake of extra assurance that she went over the list again in her head. She always wrote out the marks and the identifiers into an easy list to run through so that she was certain she had the right person. Photographs were good, of course, but as she looked at the man, she saw his blond hair cropped down to almost nothing and dyed black for good measure, though his facial structure was all good. No, what tipped her off with absolute certainty was the custom blaster by his side, riddled with illegal modifications. She scoffed a little under her breath, "Dumbass went for a buzz cut to look different but he's still strutting around with identification on his fucking hip. Easier for me."

Talking to herself was probably a sign she was just the faintest bit off kilter, but one didn't become a bounty hunter because they were well adjusted. It was a line of work for the violent and the cruel, and as Nushami rose up from her seat she steadied herself to push down every indication of being precisely that. Her hips swayed, her dress hugging her figure tightly as she began to walk over to the bar, leaning in toward it right beside him and asking, "Could I get another one?"

The Mandalorian had been peeking over to her for some time, not making much of a mystery about his curiosities, ad when she began to walk over, his eyes followed the motion of her hips. He was ready, and once she spoke he quickly stepped in, "I'll cover the lady for this one," as his eyes shifted over to her. He was met with a smile brightening toward him, flirty and delightful, and as the bartender pulled away he said lowly, "A beautiful woman should never have to cover her own drinks, especially when they're as thinned out as his are."

"Mm, so it isn't just me," Nushami said. "But thanks, I'd love a good treat. I was expected a hot date tonight, but the idiot never showed and I found myself here instead of a fancy restaurant." She pulled over a stool and took her seat on it, looking over to him with her smile still bright. 'Name's Nushami."

"Costas," he replied. "I don't know what kind of man is dumb enough to stand up a lady like you, but maybe we can save tonight for you after all." He lifted up his drink, a whole pitcher of bubbling green liquid that drank directly out of, holding tightly to its handle. It was most of the way down. "In particular, I've got some unopened Chandrilian Blue back at my loft. It's pristine." He didn't waste any time going in for the closer; it was an almost too hasty approach, sloppy in its cockiness, expecting that she wanted to go home with him regardless of what he said.

Fortunately for Costas, Nushami did indeed want to go back to his place, and her smile brightened even hotter. She even ignored the way he mispronounced Chandrilan, simply marking him up in her mind as an oaf "I would enjoy that. Let's finish these drinks of ours then and find somewhere more relaxing to end up."  
************************************  
Nushami was tall enough that she could kiss the Mandalorian without any trouble, and she used to her eager advantage as she had him up against the wall of his bedroom, pressing kisses against him as her hands grabbed at his clothes. The only regret she had as she lingered at the edge of carnal indulgence was that she really would have been better off a little tipsier than she was. She handled her liquor a little bit too well, unfortunately, and she was all too sober as she contended with Costas in the strength department.

"I don't like not being in control," she warned, keeping her lips against his, tugging his shirt off and careful not to go near the blaster at his hip, letting him the holster off when he wasn't grabbing at her tits. "That part is not negotiable.

"With a woman as beautiful as you? Fuck if I care," Costas shrugged. Nushami was a stunner, and as long as he could get his rocks off he was all too happy to let her do whatever to him. "I can already tell by that thing in your dress you're 'that' kind of woman, and I still don't mind." He gestured toward the bulge in her dress, which lifted the hem up a little bit, the Twi'lek's cock straining against her panties in what could not have been more obvious.

"Tough guy likes to get fucked, does he?" Nushami snarled, pulling back with a bright smile. That was exactly the kind of thing she wanted to hear as she pulled away her dress. She wouldn't let Costas touch it for anything; it was her favorite dress, and she didn't trust him for a moment not to rip it somewhere. Her panties strained trying to contain her cock, and she was all too happy to let him pull them down as she reached for Costas, pulling him from the wall and down to his knees. "Well good, because I love to fuck tough boys like they're bitches." She bit her lip, maybe a bit too excited and rough given the fact that she was getting carried away and showing off more strength than she would have liked to show someone she was seducing, but she couldn't help herself.

Nushami was a black widow type almost to a fault. She loved the hunt, loved violence, loved the guns blazing madness of a shootout where she single handledly fought her way through an entire gang without taking a hit. But when a contract came up that she could handle through seduction, there was nothing she loved more than getting into their room, fucking them every which way in their bed, and then either freezing them for transport or putting a few shots in their heads while they were blissed out and helpless. It was doubly satisfying; she got to dominate someone, see the look of shock on their face, and then collect her fat paycheck for turning in the bounty. It was perfect in every direction as far as Nushami was concerned.

Costas dropped to his knees, grabbing the lacy black panties that she wore and pulling them down, aggressive and eager as he watched the massive red cock unfurl, standing large and proud in place. Black markings continued down the shaft as it did her whole taut body, just little streaks and lines here and there, utterly meaningless but making the aching, fat girldick look striking in its uniqueness. He was about to speak up about something when a hand grabbed the back of his head, Costas unable to get a word out as Nushami responded with a firm pull inward, shoving his face down onto her dick.

"Don't say a word," she said, groaning excitedly as she pulled him inward, forcing his mouth down onto her cock and smiling as she stared down at him, excited by what she saw. "There's nothing you can possibly add to this that I want to hear, so just stay quiet and suck my dick." Everything about Nushami changed a little bit as she took the reins. She could have played flirty and sexy still, but she saw down on her knees a musclebound idiot who needed a good pounding, and shew wasn't going to keep playing the giggly slut under circumstances like these. No, she was going to respond harshly, respond with vigour and lust as she dominated him without a shred of hesitation. There was an effortless ease in how Nushami took control, keeping true to her word: she didn't submit to anyone.

Nushami shoved her cock halfway into Costas's mouth before she pulled back, thrusting forward again, a little bit deeper this time, as she began to feel out and explore the chance to fuck his mouth, holding tightly onto the back of his head. She was glad to be in control now, to have him down on his knees in front of her and not offering up a single complaint as she began to work at his mouth back and forth, careful and controlled, driven by a confidence and certainty about what she was going to do that just felt right to wear.

Costas took it all, a little tipsy, staring up at Nushami and following the hold on the back of his head, rocking back and forth as he gave her what she wanted, his lips tight around her shaft, a little bit miffed that the Twi'lek bombshell he brought back had a bigger dick than he did, but he was happy to see where this went and to keep this gorgeous red and black arm candy with him for as long as he could; fleeing to Allyuen had left him without his main girls, and maybe this curious creature could pick up the slack.

"Suck it deeper," Nushami growled, head rolling back as she pulled Costas in harder, completely in control of the motion but not caring about the fact that he was doing as she wanted; he needed to do more. Urgent and frustrated, Nushami took to fucking with steady strokes back and forth, staring down at him with a callous harshness that didn't really seem to break. She liked to play different roles in the bedroom, but this time she was all business, all aggression, all a steady and cruel forward push, driving her cock deeper into his mouth, threatening the back of his throat a bit, and the way she glared at him spoke to how little she considered that to be an obstacle.

Costas welcomed it even if he was a little shaky and a little worried. She had definitely flipped a switch and was going at him with a very different approach than he was expecting, much harsher and more domineering than he'd been ready for. He took it well, or at least as well as he could as he felt the cock pushing into the back of his throat, triggering a panic response that Nushami seemed to utterly ignore as she kept pulling him down in tighter, making him gag on the cock penetrating down further.

"You're my bitch for tonight," Nushami snarled. "I've decided that just now, you jar head motherfucker. I'm going to make you squeal like a pig while I slam my cock into your holes all night. I was going to be soft and playful with you, but fuck it; tonight, I own your ass." As she pulled Costas down harder onto her cock, she heard only choking sounds in reply, dominating the Mandalorian without a second of hesitation or panic. She was cruel, wicked and ready to subject him to the worst she could, as she felt her aggressions get the better of her.

Nushami was not a soft woman, nor a gentle woman. She was a raw, violent, anger-prone headhunter who fought and fucked her way through the galaxy with an axe to grind. It was without a care in the world that she let it all out on Costas, hips winding up harder and faster as she began to fuck his mouth, more than a little brutal in how she took to prove her point to Costas and letting her raw indulgences take brutal hold, heavy red balls smacking against his chin, his throat spasming around her cock as she took a vengeful approach to it, moans tearing at her throat. Her chest tightened, her heart raced, and everything that Nushami did was to stake a claim of pure dominance over him.

"Look the big, bad Mandalorian sucking on a fat girlcock," she teased, voice harsh as she stared down at him. "Drooling like a gutter slut on some big Twi'lek dick and loving every second of it. You're so happy to be my bitch aren't you, Costas?" She couldn't hold back her venomous, dominant screed, loving few things about dominating someone more than the fact that she could dirty as much as she wanted, humiliating people. Nushami never gave head, never went down on anyone, not for a second. Her scathing remarks and rants were able to flow freely with the confidence that oral sex was something other people gave to her, whether they volunteered their hot mouths to service her cock or not.

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the surprise. Maybe it was even just that Nushami's throat was cutting off his air and he couldn't think straight. But one way or another, Nushami's harsh domination was getting Costas unbearably turned on, his cock aching inside of his pants as he reached down toward them, fumbling to get them off as he stared up at Nushami. He could certainly deal with this for the time being, although in the back of his head he was already thinking about all manner of things he could do after this was settled, ways he could subvert this and take control. But for now, he could welcome it, and show her the dark side of fucking with a man of his power once she was done.

He had no idea what he was really in for.

Nushami didn't stop her feverish thrusting until she had hammered his throat so thoroughly that she couldn't hold back any longer, cumming without warning right down his throat. "Choke on it!" she yelled, letting a few spurts gush down his throat before she pulled back and filled up his mouth with the rest, pulling back and seizing his jaw, forcing it closed and tilting his head back. "Swallow it all down," she said harshly, staring at Costas with a fiery harshness, like he was her plaything. He gulped it down, and when she opened his mouth, she did so harshly, examining it and shoving long fingers into his mouth to feel around. "Good slut," she snickered, staring down at him.

"You weren't what I was expecting," he said as she pulled the fingers from his mouth, groaning as she wiped the drool of them off onto his cheek.

"They all say that," Nushami purred, rolling her eyes. "Now, over the dresser with you, go on. Your ass is mine." It was as gentle as her voice was going to get, and it wasn't particularly nice even still, but Nushami wasn't having anything but acceptance and submission. She tugged Costas up to his feet and guided him over the dresser. She'd just told him to get up there, but was too impatient to let that get in the way of the matter as she forced him over it and started at his clothes harder, getting his pants down to his ankles and very unceremoniously shoving her way into his ass a few inches.

Costas hissed as he felt the harsh penetration take him, the tension and frustration building as her thick cock slid into him, his spit the only lubrication he was going to get. He reminded himself that he had a stacked Twi'lek behind him, and that he could fuck her into submission and apology later, so he would just roll with it for now, remaining tense as he welcomed her harshness as best he could, groaning as he felt the cock sinking deeper into his ass as Nushami grabbed him tightly.

"That's it, take me. Get used to this, bitch; you're never going to get a fuck this good again." Her eyes drifted over to the side; Costas's gun sat on the dresser, the gaudy and overly modified signifier of precisely who he was that had helped her lock in an ID. She had brought her purse and all the gadgets she could get into it, and it was as good as she was going to get in a situation like this, but it was far away. His gun was a whole lot closer, and she made sure to keep her eyes on it as she worked her hips back and forth, slamming her cock into him with a steady, aggressive pace that sought to loosen him up and prepare his tight behind to get opened up and used. There was no decency or care in the way she moved; he was a bounty, a bitch, and right now he belonged to her.

Costas groaned as he felt the thick cock hammering into him, the curvy woman behind him pushing in with a speed and intensity that left him a bit dizzy. He couldn't remember ever fucking anyone this hard, let alone getting fucked, and yet Nushami seemed tireless, harsh and brutal in the way she pounded his ass, all the grace she walked with replaced with venom and brutality. It was a lot to handle, but it had his cock aching with excitement, throbbing as he was pounded into again and again, each powerful thrust making him squirm and groan as hew was put through the absolute worst that Nushami could muster.

It was almost too hard. As Nushami kept pounding in, reaching a point where each thrust buried itself to the hilt inside of his ass and her balls slapped against his, she knew that on some level. She was putting too much strength behind what she did to keep her act up and hold any plausible deniability behind her actions, but she didn't care. Fucking Costas had become too fun, too exciting, and her brutal domination of his tight ass had her too wound up to pull any punches as she let herself become carried away, volunteering her harshness and her brutality in the name of going all out on him. This was all she wanted to do now, all she could bring herself to care about doing, and she was ready to let herself become utterly carried away by the chance to get down and dirty with it.

But it was working. Costas groaned and squirmed under her touch, even as she snarled into his ear, "You looked at me in the bar like you wanted to bend me over the edge and fuck me right there, and now look where you are. Stuffed full of cock and moaning in excitement. Tough guys never hold out against me; they all seem happy to drool over a girl's fat cock when they get down to it. It's funny; the tougher they are, the more they squeal like a bitch when I'm balls deep up their ass and treating them like a gutter whore." His cock throbbed in response to her words, and he wasn't even touching it but he was certain this could make him cum, that he was on a path to the perilous crash into bliss that he couldn't even begin to pull away from. Nushami's spark of aggression had taken his night on a joy ride into something more satisfying than he could have ever hoped.

"But, like all tough guys, I bet you're thinking you can turn it around on me. You've thought about it, haven't you? About shoving me face-down on the bed and taking all these aggressions out on my ass so you feel like a real man again. About fucking my throat deep and making me choke on every word I've said to you. Admit it; don't play games with me."

"Yes," Costas groaned, nodding in agreement and acceptance over what he was thinking about.

"Well too fucking bad," she groaned, shoved his head down onto the dresser, making sure his right was flush against it so he was looking in the direction opposite his gun. "You're mine now!" she yelled as she came, slamming forward one last time into his ass and letting it all loose. Her cock erupted, cum pumping up his ass with a heat and thickness and sheer volume that had him howling in surprise, and Nushami kept up her aggressions without hesitation, making him feel the brutality of her touch without a care in the world for what came next. She was happy to go at him, to make him regret thoroughly her every motion, but he still gave in, his own cock erupting as a hard groan passed his lips and his cum gushed down onto the floor.

It was as he let out that groan that Nushami made the move. He'd die happy, one last climax to enjoy himself, as in the hot afterglow he didn't even have time to react to the gun pressing to the base of his skull before she pulled the trigger.  
***************************  
The bounty didn't specify anything about bringing back what was stolen, and Nushami was happy to relieve her victim of all of his nice things as she tidied up the loft he was renting. The credits and sellable treasures she could lift off a target were just an extra bonus in her mind, and she wasn't above robbing the dead, really. She wasn't above much of anything as she moved about the apartment, stealing his possessions with impunity. He didn't have much in the way of art, but there was plenty to steal, status symbols like jewelry to pilfer. His liquor cabinet, by chance, had several bottles of Chandrilan Blue '439, and that was the real treasure she'd found.

Costas was to be brought back and laid out in the gutter as a public warning to all who might cross the sector's crime boss, so she froze his corpse up in carbonite and came back around in her ship, piling him onto it and setting a course for the Oricho sector. Of course, she did so dressed the part, back in her armor and looking nothing like the bombshell who had left his apartment all cleaned up and smiling.

At least until her comms lit up. Priority call from the boss himself. She pulled up the call, bit her tongue and said very politely, "Hello, Lord Vader."

"It is time, Nushami," he said. "I need you at the Death Star as soon as you can."

Nushami had almost been hoping Darth Vader would forget about her. He'd put her on retainer quite some time ago, the empire feeding credits into her account just to keep her on the take; if she was offered a contract on someone important, they would pay her more to cancel the hit and likely put out a new contract for whoever wanted to move against an imperial officer, but there was always a secret, understood "something" that Darth Vader would call upon her for at some point. She never knew what, but with the money she was getting she wasn't exactly opposed to it.

"Is it finally time?" she asked, biting her lip. "I was hoping I'd never find out; the mystery is so exciting, and now that's going to be all over. What's the job?"

"You are going to act as bodyguard and accomplice to my daughter," Darth Vader said.

Biting her tongue again, Nushami resisted the urge to say anything about not wanting to babysit Darth Vader's brat. Anything brash and harsh that she wanted to say had to die out in her throat if she wanted to keep operating without having the empire on her ass. Darth Vader was just about the only person who she would never dare talk shit directly to. "I have a drop to make to finish this contract up, and once I get paid, I'll chart my course and be with you shortly."

"Good. I await the introduction of you two, and the lessons you can surely teach her. I think you will find assignment to my Leia more satisfying than you currently realize." Darth Vader knew what a deviant Nushami was; it was part of why this was what he called on her for. "Contact me when you are on your way."

The call ended, and Nushami sat there, thinking with a wry smirk about this. It was unexpected, and she couldn't deny her interests were perked up. "Well now I just have to know."


	6. Screwing the Chain of Command

The official cover story was that Leia and Valin had barely escaped with their lives after the imperial ambush, and only the two of them had been lucky enough to get out. One back to their ship, it had taken them a few days' extra travel to make sure they had dodged anybody, then a trip to a shady little backwater planet to make sure there was no tracker on their ship before finally returning to the rebel base. 

It strained belief a bit that Leia could have had two near-misses with the empire and lived like this, that surely a storm trooper would have recognized her, but she saw to it that all of those concerns were completely ignored and brushed over, her very compelling words convincing the room full of rebel leaders that everything she said was exactly as it had been. How could they not believe her? Leia was the brave hero who was risking her neck again and again, even after she had barely escaped death, and there was no reason she would have been lying. What could she have even been lying about?

Completely on Leia's side and agreeing with her every word, Valin had been reconditioned largely by Leia herself, molded into a spy for the empire and absolutely hooked on her sweet pussy. Even as he sat there beside her in the room it was hard to keep his hands to himself, but Leia hadn't exactly made it easy given her outfit. Very, very tight pants clung to her shapely legs and firm backside, while a very low cut top showed off not only her taut midriff but so much of her recently acquired cleavage that she looked absolutely indecent.

In that regard, Valin wasn't alone. In a room full of rebel leaders, man and woman alike were overwhelmed by how stunning Leia looked, by her greater, cocky confidence and her body reshaped and shifted to be more alluring and seductive. Everyone was falling for the ploy, and it helped prime them for the way she used her will to honey her words. Those who found themselves fixated on her already were more susceptible to the lies she tinged with the force to make believable.

In particular, one of the leaders, Jayluc Caldur, seemed absolutely fixated on her. Down to the way the motions of her arms waving about as she gesticulated with her speech made her breasts shake, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He'd never noticed Leia quite like this before, and he found himself struggling to keep his thoughts straight as she spoke.

Something that Leia was very aware of, and she began to sneak in little smiles toward Jayluc when she could. Her orders upon returning were to swift move to seduce whichever rebel leader she deemed most vulnerable, seeking only to spread her corruptive influence up the chain of command, and given the way Jayluc was looking at her, he seemed to definitely meet the vulnerability qualifier. If she could press her advantage on this, she could make quick work of anyone involved. And making things even better was that Jayluc was a nice, handsome man only maybe ten years her senior, hardly some broken down, crusty veteran she'd have to suck up to. It made things all the better still. She set her gaze onto him, deciding he was her next target. Once she had a voice in the leadership, she could really start to make something special happen.  
**************************  
"May I sit?" Leia asked, motioning toward the chair opposite Jayluc as he sat alone in the mess hall and ate a late dinner. She wore a friendly smile that helped accentuate her tight, revealing outfit as she stood there, hip slightly cocked, fingers grasping the back of a chair but waiting for permission to sit. She was ready to do everything by the book and respectfully, at least in the beginning.

"Certainly," Jayluc replied, motioning toward the seat. He didn't pay much mind to the fact that Leia wasn't carrying a tray or any food of her own, too busy trying not to stare up at her cleavage as he worked through the confusing feelings that he had no idea were entirely Leia's fault. She was fucking with his head eagerly, her powers over detecting and toying with emotion well honed and capable of making the situation as favorable for her as it could be. "Is there anything about the meeting you wanted to talk about?"

"Not really," Leia said, slipping down into her seat, smiling at Jayluc even as he had trouble meeting her eyes and looking up from his food. "I was looking to talk to you, actually." Reaching into his mind, Leia felt about at his emotions, unable to read his direct thoughts but certainly able to get a handle on what he was feeling. Her will brushed up against confusion and lust, the primary feelings that filled Jayluc, driving him to remain tense and nervous in Leia's presence. That was something she wanted to cultivate as she added, "I was looking to have a more personal discussion, actually. To talk with you, as people instead of as rebels; there's so little good company here, isn't there?'

"I think they're fine company," Jayluc replied, tightening up as he looked down at his food. Or at least, he tried to; something compelled his eyes upward, made him look more intently and adoringly toward Leia, locking eyes with her as she soaked in her bright smile, warmed by it and confused by the sudden effect Leia was having on him. He'd never looked at her like this before, never thought about her in any of these ways, but now it seemed almost a foregone conclusion that he was, like he couldn't help it. "They're just nervous around you," he said, having wanted to make the point earlier, but finding himself meaning it in some very different ways now.

"How so?" Leia asked, reaching out to caress Jayluc's hand. "Why would someone be nervous around me? I thought I was doing a good job at being friendly to people."

"You are, princess! Please, don't misunderstand me, but you are still royalty no matter how you act. It intimidates most people to be around a princess; they're proud you're willing to fight for our cause and even endanger yourself as you do, but it makes people nervous about how to interact with you, simply because they don't want to offend you." Heat began to make Jayluc squirm; his breath tensed up a bit, the feeling of his brow warming up to the point he'd soon be sweating left him shivering as he looked around. It wasn't very hot in the mess hall. Rather cool, actually. But Leia was an emotional heater.

"Well, I wish they wouldn't. I'm no different than any other woman here, I promise. I might be royalty, but I'm just like nay other woman. Wanting friends, wanting what's right for the galaxy... Having needs." She drew out those last two words, hot breath blown out with them as her fingers caressed the back of Jayluc's hand. "Although, I think the way people feel nervous around me is why I might have so much trouble dealing with those needs."

Nervously gulping down a bite of food and absolutely out of his element, Jayluc hadn't the slightest idea how to respond to her, as he felt the soft fingertips along his skin, saw her eyes soften as she stared at him with a soft and friendly tenderness that only made him more nervous. Jayluc cleared his throat, only to feel the push of Leia's bare foot caressing his thigh as she smiled at him. He almost choked on the words, "Well, it's hard in a time of war."

"Sounds like I'm not the only one, then," Leia purred. "You're having trouble too, aren't you? With finding someone who can help you deal with things." Her foot drifted inward and by the time she pressed it against his lap, she found that Jayluc's cock was pretty hard. Not quite all the way yet, but getting there, and under the steady rubbing, it surely wouldn't take too long. "Even a handsome man like yourself can't find what he deserves around here. That's just embarrassing. Maybe that's the injustice we should be focusing on, Jayluc."

Jayluc stiffened under Leia's touch. His body got pretty tense, too. There was little sense in trying to muster any kind of sensible response to her as her foot continued to adore his lap and her flirty remarks made him feel heavy, his head sinking down into something hungry and ravenous as he looked across the table at Leia, still unable to keep his eyes off of her. "There are people around, princess."

"That's what makes it so fun," Leia purred. "The thrill of being caught. Can't you imagine how amazing it would be for me to slip under this table right now, fish out this big, hard cock I'm feeling, and take it into my mouth? I'd be so turned on by the naughty thrill of sucking your cock right here in the mess hall that you'd have to pull me all the way down onto my lips were flush against your base just to plug up my moans." She watched as Jayluc's eyes went wide with lust-tinged terror at the thought of it. The image wormed its way into his head, any resistance he may have had to the idea overruled by the grip that Leia had on him now as she forced those mental pictures to flash through his mind, of her staring up at him from beneath the table, working his cock deeper and deeper down as she took him all the way to the base.

It made Jayluc squirm in his chair. Made him drop his fork. He could almost feel the pleasures she was teasing him with, and it made his cock throb under the pressure of her teasing foot. "That's wildly improper, and--and dangerous. We would surely be caught, and it harm both of our reputations."

"But it would be so fun. Besides, if anyone caught me, I could simply offer them the same treatment for their silence. I'm... I'm so hungry, Jayluc. It's been so long since I've had anything between my legs other than my own hand. I can tell you know what that's like. I'm suffering, and I need someone who can take care of me. You seem like just the man who can do it, but are you up to the task?" Leia leaned in closer, voice dropping to a whisper as she whined, "Because I want it hard. I want a man who can fuck away all my tension, and I'm not a very gentle woman. I need to know you can do what I need you to do. That you'll do anything to make me happy."

"Princess Leia..." Jayluc was awestruck by all of this. By Leia's very forward approach to charming him, by how forward she was in shamelessly laying it all out on the table. But at the same time, he couldn't get enough of her, lost in her presence and her body and the tease of her foot caressing his cock. "I would be honoured to help you, in any way I can."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that!" she gasped in delight, pulling her foot back, her hand moving up from the back of Jayluc's to caress his cheek. "Come to my room in ten minutes. I'll be waiting for you, nice and comfortable, ready to learn just how much of a man you are." With a coy, seductive giggle, she added, "Make sure you let that big monster go back down first, though. Don't want anyone to see that huge bulge in your pants while you come to see me. I know it'll be hard to go soft thinking about fucking me, but I promise, I'll suck on that thing until it's rock hard again."

With that, Leia rose up and head off from the table, rolling her eyes in response to just how heavy she had to lay it on, but making sure her fuller, rounder hips swayed, making her ass move back and forth with a hypnotic motion that kept Jayluc's and others' eyes on her the whole way out of the mess hall. Even if she'd had to lay it all on as thick as she could, it would all be worth it soon. Not only would Jayluc be wrapped around her finger by the end of the night, but she'd be able to get that big cock fucking her every which way, too. Then she'd have two hung boy toys around the rebel base to help keep her holes stuffed while she was away from her dear father.  
**************************************  
Jayluc wasn't sure how to expect to find Leia dressed when he arrived in her room. The sultry purr of, "Come in," spoke to something other than the already very enticing outfit she'd worn around all day, but he had been expecting some nice lingerie or even just her underwear. Not the curvy princess lying there completely naked, dressed in nothing and spread out on her bed in wait, the only thing she covered up being her mound as she shifted her legs over it to obscure her it. But with her ample, plump breasts out that hardly mattered. Jayluc nearly stumbled over in surprise as he walked into the room, and began to walk toward Leia, forgetting for a second to even lock the door behind him out of pure excitement.

"Thank you for coming," Leia moaned, snapping forward and beginning to crawl down along her bed, urging herself forward and licking her lips as she approached Jayluc. She was in full blown seductress mode, ready to go all slutty and shameless as she sought to completely unravel him. "Waiting for you was so difficult. I almost started to play with myself from the anticipation. Teasing that big cock of yours got me so worked up, Jayluc! But you're here now, and I don't need to worry anymore, because you are all the man I need."

Unable to keep his eyes off of her dangling breasts and her beautiful face, Jayluc found himself frozen as he stood at the foot of the bed, amazed by what he was seeing. Nobody questioned Leia's sudden change into the gorgeous goddess with huge tits and a supple ass, but even as Jayluc tried to wonder why he hadn't noticed Leia sexually before he wasn't even thinking that far enough back; it was a hazy sort of thing and most were dismissing their old memories as being incorrect for some reason.

And right now, it was impossible for Jayluc's mind to be on the past at all as he beheld the raw, breathtaking beauty of Leia before him, so tender and adoring, a sultry look in her eye and something deeply, hunger-inducingly satisfying making him ache for her. It was wrong to be this consumed by need, and he felt ashamed of how quickly he gave in to his own appetites, as he felt his head heavy and his thoughts swampy, dazed; there was something off here, and Jayluc was clever enough to know that, but everything about the sight of Leia crawling toward him and all of her vulgar, hot dirty talk left him completely helpless against all of it.

"I came as soon as i could," he finally managed to spit out, but by then Leia was already right up in front of him, grabbing at his pants and tugging them down, fishing his cock out and marveling at the big, aching shaft before her.

"It's even bigger than I thought it would be," Leia whined, leaning forward and happily smacking her cheek with the cock, already most of the way hard again, but as her tongue caressed it she managed to get him up the rest of the way, managed to get Jayluc completely behind everything she was about to do to him. "You're an incredible man, Jayluc. Your cock feels so warm, and so hard. This is exactly what I needed!" Leia grabbed hold of his cock, holding it tightly as she shifted forward, body sliding off of the bed as she moved into a position on her knees in front of him, licking all along his cock some more as she got into place. "I need you, Jayluc."

"I need you too," Jayluc groaned, aching for Leia in ways he had no idea how to handle, but he knew that he wanted her too much to keep his hands off of her and to not want to give in completely. He gave himself up to her, hands running through her hair and caressing her shoulders. "You're beautiful, princess."

"I know I am," Leia purred, not even hiding it now as her tongue continued to adore his cock every which way, leaving it slick and covered in her spit. She was efficient about it, getting it nice and slick before she rose her way up, taking hold of her breasts and spreading them apart. "You've been looking at them all day. Don't think I didn't notice. But it's okay; you can have them."

Jayluc watched with absolute delight as Leia wrapped her tits around his cock, getting right to work at working them up and down along his cock. "I'm glad you don't mind," he groaned, head easing back as his fingers tightened against her shoulders. "Ah, they're incredible, princess. Your breasts are the best I've ever seen."

"Thank you so much. Your cock is absolutely incredible, too. I think once this big, hot, throbbing dick gets between my legs, I'm not going to mind anything anymore." She licked her lips, keeping the sweet, playfully seductive smile beaming up at him. Leia was going to move with a different pace here than on her last seduction, seeking to lock down his desperation, able to ease him more readily into it than the captive she had to approach with haste. There could be more patience here, something slower and more patient, and she was eager to lead him down the path.

The steady up and down of her breasts working along his cock gave Jayluc what he had genuinely been an eternity without. Leia only feigned being a desperate, touch starved mess of a woman, but Jayluc really hadn't had sex in forever, and he was completely willing to give up to Leia's everything, desperate for her. He was a starving dog, and within seconds of having her breasts wrapped around his cock Jayluc's cock was already throbbing excitedly. This was exactly what Jayluc needed, and Leia knew it, cultivating a growing sense of lust within him as she worked steadily at his cock. Up and down she moved, feverish and aggressive in the treatment she showed his cock, and everything behind it was meant to make him ache for her.

"I wish I'd known how big your cock was," Leia moaned. "We could have been venting our frustrations for so long. We have a lot of time to make up for, Jayluc, and I hope you're up to fucking away all that time and that desperation." Her hands held tightly onto her breasts, keeping them moving as she leaned in to kiss along his stomach and just seeking to do anything she could to adore him, to work tirelessly at making him ache.

"I'll fuck you all night," Jayluc promised, head rolling back and hot, low groans rumbling up from his lips as he gave in to the pleasure, surrendering to the insane and chaotic swell of something powerful and primal within him. Leia was playing him like a fiddle and he didn't even care, hips starting to work forward as he thrust into her gorgeous tits. "I'll make sure you never go wanting again. We both need this, and we can take care of each other."

Leia moaned in approval, and as she worked at his cock with a very automatic rhythm she didn't need to stress too much over, her efforts reached into his mind, focusing her will and her intent on what she could do to his thoughts. She could make him love her, hardly needing to do much to his mind as she went for his body and his needs, but Leia couldn't resist using her influence even harder over him, making him ache for her with almost obsessive fervor. His attention focused on her even tighter, his attractions beginning to turn to obsession as he found her not only beautiful, but peerless in her beauty. It was a gross misuse of her abilities, but also exactly what Leia wanted, and she used her wiles to drive him mad with need, to ignite pure need. Not only for sex, but for her.

Jayluc was helpless against everything Leia had in mind, giving himself to her with such desperation that he didn't realize how bad it was or how much he was losing hold of his grasp on his real self in the process. All he wanted was more of her, and he would have done anything to get it, groaning in delight as she continued to work at his cock with her ample bosom, holding herself to the most steady and controlled standards she could in the midst of her heat and her excitement. "I need you," he groaned.

"I know you do," she replied, softly cooing as she kept up the pace. "So please, cum for me. Cum all over my breasts, Jayluc, so I know how virile and strong you are. Show me that you're the man I need!" Leia projected an affectionate veneer of everything he wanted her to be: the loving, needy woman who could only be lit up by his touch, who craved him as hotly as he craved her. It was the very core of her seduction, and she played her part like a pro.

The hot, needy pleas drove Jayluc wild, made him groan and shiver and ache with the need for surrender, a throbbing, powerful clenching of his thoughts as he gave in to her demands, feeling delirious and heavy as he surrendered to her whine and gave her exactly what she wanted. His cock erupted as he lost himself with an incredible, heated groan. His cock erupted, and Jayluc proved with everything he did that he was as pent up as he complained about being, his cock gushing forward with thick streaks of gooey, molten cum that splattered onto Leia's chest, letting her enjoy the mess made of her body as she whined in ravenous glee at the warmth streaking across her skin. 'I love you!" he yelled as he lost himself.

"I love you too," Leia moaned. A damnable lie, but he didn't need to know that. She rose up from her feet, his cum all over her breasts as she leaned in to kiss him, hungrily seizing his lips and holding him in tight. "I love you, Jayluc, and everything I did, even my slutty overtures, were just about getting you into my room. It was how I thought i might make you notice me."

"I can't keep my eyes off of you now," he groaned, holding her in tight. "I don't know what it is, but once I started to notice you like this, I couldn't stop. I'm obsessed."

"It's okay, there's no shame in giving in to that." Leia pulled back, dragging him down with her onto the bed, shoving him onto his back and climbing onto him so she could lock eyes with him, hand grabbing at his cock already in pursuit of more. "You can love me all you want. I'm happier that way, knowing I have a man who loves me. And making me happy is what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes," Jayluc groaned, pulling her in hungrily for more kisses, needing her affection more than anything, craving Leia in everything she did and letting her sweet delights speak for themself. She was toying with his heart and his mind, and he was all but ready to thank her for it, losing himself to the chaos and depravity that took firm, brutal hold of him and refused to let go. "Making you happy is all I care about."

Leia already had Jayluc wrapped around her finger, and knew it would serve her purposes better to let him have his fun, and to take hers as well as her slick pussy sank down onto his cock with one swift motion. She didn't need to make a man who already loved her beg, she just needed to make that love swell into something monstrous. She wanted him to go mad for her, wanted him to lose everything he had and surrender so utterly to her allure that there was nothing left to Jayluc but ravenous hunger. She wasn't going to stop now, refusing to take anything but his complete devotion as the mark of her success. So as she sank down onto his cock, in tandem with her own burning appetites, Leia could do nothing but start bouncing and get to work at making him lose his mind.

Clutching his cheek and holding against Jayluc's kisses, Leia moved swiftly atop his cock, body shoving down against his as she let her burning need to get fucked overtake her. She wasn't going to submit to Jayluc like some mewling wreck; he wasn't a man worthy of anything like that. But he was hung and connected enough to be one of her boy toys, certainly, to be a man she strung along and toyed with for her own twisted needs. That was how she saw him, and it influenced how she moved, riding his cock like he was a living sex toy, barely more than a mode of satisfaction for her.

Not that she seemed like that on the outside. As her body moved with lustful grace atop his cock, Leia refused to pull back her kisses and her affection, convincing Jayluc with everything she did of her undying affection and her pure need, the aches she felt for him that most assuredly showed how much she cared about him. She wanted to make sure he'd drowned in a sea of affection before she finally pulled him from the water, wanted to make sure he was convinced of his feelings and ready to die for her before she made her move, and with every roll of her hips she pulled him a bit closer to it, a bit more ready to give in to her.

"Your pussy feels incredible. I can tell how much you've needed this, and I promise, princess, that I will make sure you never go wanting again." That wasn't actually too distant; Leia was indeed crushingly, aggressively horny, but not because she'd gone an eternity without getting fucked, but because she'd had to cut down on the hypersexual nature of how she chased pleasure, pulling back reluctantly from her slutty pursuits to pretend to be respectable for a little while. Hopefully not too long; she couldn't suffer another awful dry spell, and even if she had two boy toys around to keep her well tended to, she craved so much more than that.

Hot, bubbling moans tore at Leia's throat. His cock was nice, and fucking herself down onto it did elicit genuine responses of pleasure, but she was eager to fluff them up and push harder at everything she was doing, capitalizing on what she genuinely felt and pushing it a few steps further into insanity. "Good! I need you, Jayluc. You're the man I've been waiting for, and now I don't want to lose you. Please, promise you'll do anything for me."

"Anything." Jayluc was committed now, his hands caressing her body and pulling her in tight, her kisses an intoxicating flurry of sensation and excitement that he couldn't hide from. He needed her, and he couldn't get enough of it, couldn't pull away from the madness that Leia promised to pull him into. He wanted to be consumed by her everything, to lose himself to whatever came with her presence and her love. It was all he wanted.

Feverishly bucking down against his cock and losing control as she gave herself completely to the pleasure, Leia pushed Jayluc to the limit, riding him harder still, the bed creaking under the weight and force of her motions. It was desperate and intense, and she didn't care at all about what it took, eager to lose herself. 'Then cum in me. Cum in me right now, Jayluc, and let me feel what I've been waiting for!" Stubborn and refusing to let anything stop her, Leia kept moving and feverishly working against her own interests and decency for the sake of getting what she needed, until finally she was crashing headlong into the fiery bliss she sought. With a needy howl, Leia came and she came hard, happily letting his name hang on her lips as she lost herself to the throes of orgasmic bliss.

Jayluc screamed her name in turn as she held tightly onto her, clutching her almost for fear she might somehow get away from him. He gave in to the powerful, needy rush of sensation that overwhelmed him, and he felt so relieved to be able to give in like this, his cock erupting with another massive load that pumped her needy hole full of thick, hot cum. Leia howled in ecstasy, bucking against him some more as she felt herself filled up with the hot load and treated to what she needed, and she could see the look in her eyes. The look of devotion and adoration. Jayluc would follow her into the fire. He would do anything for her.

"I would die for you," he even groaned, completely fixated now on Leia after the games she'd played with his head, her seduction and the emotional tweaking that pushed him into surrender.

"I know." Leia caressed him slowly, purring into more kisses. "And I would never ask you to, but... There are some things I need to ask you. And now that I know you love me, I feel more comfortable asking them."

"What is it? I promise, I won't judge."

Leia smiled softly as she rose up to sit in his lap, keeping her cock buried inside of him and her breasts in plain view for him to see. "We have a lot to talk about, but I'm confident you'll be willing to follow me. The real, important work we have to do, we'll do together, and once we've finally won, we never have to be apart again. It's our future I want to fight for, Jayluc. Just remember that, when I tell you these things. I'm telling you this because when it's all over, spending the rest of our victorious lives together is the happy ending I'm fighting for." It wasn't an honest explanation of what followed, but then, the version of events Leia began to spin of how she had seen the light and learned of all the good the Empire did, and how they needed to do everything they could do dismantle the rebellion from the inside, was even less truthful. But that was okay; Jayluc wouldn't have wanted the truth if he knew it, happier to accept the version of reality where Leia really did love him, and only wanted to be with him.


End file.
